What She's Doing Now
by journey maker
Summary: As he sits there he wonders about the one thing in his life that he really loved and how he let her slip through his fingers....rated for language.... Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Seto Kaiba was sitting in his Office one night and as he sat there memories came flooding back from a time long ago, a time when he was younger and a lot stubborner then he was today. It was a time when he was just out of College and had returned to Domino to take over being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. _

_It was a time in his life when he still believed that he was smarter then anyone else and that he didn't need anyone at all to complete his life. It was a time when he let the most beautiful young lady walk out of his life and if you asked him today he'd say "I was a stupid fool for letting the one thing in my life get away and that I wish that I could turn back time and then I'd never be lonely ever again..._

Seto had just turned nineteen when he had returned to Domino after attending four years at Oxford College in England and as he walked off the plane and saw Roland and his brother Mokuba there waiting for him tears filled his eyes but he refused himself from showing that kind of emotions because it was a sign of weakness or so he thought.

When they got back to the Manor and Seto walked inside it was like he never left everything was the same as the day he left four long years ago. The first person he saw was Helga, Roland's wife and as she engulfed him in her loving arms he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks and as he stood up and she saw them he wiped them away and Helga said "Seto it is alright to let your family see how much you missed them."

Seto blushed as he listened to what she said and he softly said "It's hard to break the hold that bastard had on my life, but I'll try."

Helga kissed his cheek and as they walked into the kitchen he smelled her favorite dessert drifting from the oven, she was making her favorite Peach Cobbler and he closed his eyes and remembered the first time he ever smelled that aroma, it was right after Gozaburo's death and the Courts gave Roland and Helga legal guardianship over Seto and Mokuba and they had come home to celebrate and that's what they had for dessert that evening.

That evening at dinner, it was a joyous affair and Seto tried to show how much happy he was to be home, but the memory of that bastard was still so strong that he was afraid to allow himself to open up. Roland knew what was bothering him and after they had eaten he asked Seto "Could I speak to you in private please?"

They left the kitchen and went to the den, and as Roland closed the door he said "Son he's gone and will never be coming back so you can stop being afraid that he'll walk into the room and see you having fun."

Seto walked to the window and as he looked outside he said "I know, but for all those years that he controlled my life well it's kind of hard not to be afraid, but I'll try."

Roland went over to him and he put his strong arms around Seto and he said "You're safe now and so is Mokuba, I'll never let anyone hurt either of you ever again."

Seto wrapped his arms around Roland and he fell apart and started crying and it hurt Roland to listen to him but he knew that this was the healing process and he just let him cry.

That night after dinner, Mokuba walked over to his brother and he said "I love you and its great having you home again."

Seto took Mokie into his arms and as they held each other the walls came tumbling down around them and for the first time in what seemed like years Seto was able to allow himself to feel emotion and it felt so great to be able to show the ones he loved how he really felt. They sat there for a little while and then Seto said "I'm tired and I think I'll go up to my room and get some sleep."

Mokuba kissed Seto on the cheek and he said "I'll see you in the morning, I still have some homework to do."

As Mokuba watched his brother walk up the stairs he prayed that soon he'd be able to have fun really have fun.

When Seto went into his room and closed the door he just let go and fell to the floor on his knees and then he let go with the most horrifying scream and as it echoed through out the Manor, Roland said "I think that our son has finally come home to us."

Helga held out her arms to Mokuba who ran into the kitchen because it scared the hell out of him and she whispered to him and she held him in her arms "Your brother is going to be alright now, he's finally going to be able to be our Seto again."

When Seto got up off the floor he walked to the bathroom and took a shower and crawled into bed and as he turned off the light beside the bed he whispered "God, please help me forget what that monster did to me and let me be happy again. Amen." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning when he woke up Seto looked around his old room and he smiled as he thought "today is going to be the first day of the rest of my life and I can hardly wait to go out there and live it to the fullest."

He then got up and changed into some causal clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen and thats where he found his family and as he sat down at the table he smiled really smiled for the first time in years and they all ate breakfast and when they were done he said "Can we do something as a family?"

Roland reached out and Seto put his hand in his and Roland said "How about if we just go to the Park and enjoy the wonderful weather we're having. Mom can make a picnic lunch and we can go have fun what do you say?"

Everyone at the table including Seto cheered and so that's exactly what they did, and Seto knew that today would be really special but he couldn't say exactly why he felt that way.

When they got to the Park and found a good table and as Roland was helping Helga set up everything and Seto and Mokuba were tossing a Frisbee around and it was so beautiful to hear their laughter fill the air and as they enjoyed themselves.

Mokuba threw the Frisbee a little to hard and it flew over Seto's head and as he chased it, it landed at the feet of this beautiful young lady and as their eyes met something happened and for a split second neither of them knew what to do or say and then Seto bend down and picked up the Frisbee and he said "Hello, I hope that this didn't hit you."

Ishizu blushed a little and then she told him "No, but it did give me a scare not knowing what in the world was flying towards me."

They both laughed and then the moment was broken when they heard "Seto, is the lady alright?" It was Mokie.

Ishizu smiled at the young boy and she said "I'm fine."

Then Seto said "I guess we'd better be getting back, by the way what's your name mine is Seto."

She smiled at him and then she said "My name is Ishizu and we just moved here from Egypt and it was nice meeting you both."

Then she turned around and walked over to a group of people and Seto and Mokie went back to where their parents were.

Seto was going to find out more about this beautiful young lady and someday they might even get to know each other better.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Even though it had been three weeks since Seto last talked to Ishizu, he hasn't stopped thinking about her, but with all the responsibilities of being the CEO of such a huge corporation Seto doesn't have much time to really have a life of his own.

About a week ago a memo came across his desk reminding him about the big banquet that Kaiba Corp. was having to thank all of the employees for their years of dedication and this gave Seto the courage to finally call Ishizu and ask her to be his date, so that evening when he got home from work he went to the den and picked up the phone and with all the courage he could muster he dialed the number to the Ishtar residence and when a man answered he thought his chances were crushed but he asked to please speak to Ishizu.

When he heard her beautiful voice his insides turned to goo and then he said "Hello how are you this evening?"

It took all her strength not to laugh at his question and then she responded by saying "I'm very well thank you, how are you?"

Seto nearly hung up the phone but then he swallowed and said "I'm fine. The reason I'm calling is that Kaiba Corp. is having an employee banquet Sunday evening and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?"

Ishizu wanted to jump up and down but she kept her composure and she said "I'd love to and thank you for asking me. What time should I be ready?"

Seto nearly yelled "Alright! But he said "I'll pick you up around six if that's alright with you."

Ishizu smiled to herself as she told him "I'll be ready and Seto it is good to hear from you again."

Seto had a stupid grin on his face as he said "It's good to hear your voice again, and I'll see you Sunday around six." Then he hung up the phone and he jumped up and shouted "ALRIGHT!"

Helga was passing the den when he let out that yell and nearly scared her to death and when he came out of the den and saw the expression on her face he said "I've got a date for the banquet on Sunday." And then he walked up the stairs to his room.

Helga then softly said "ALRIGHT!" And then she went to the kitchen to tell Roland about their son's first date.

That evening at dinner Seto sat there as if nothing important had happened and then Mokuba asked him "Seto, how did your day go?"

Seto then looked at him and he said "Well lets see, I had three meetings and we settled several huge business deals and oh yeah, I have a date for the employee banquet this Sunday."

Mokuba did a double take as he looked at his brother and he asked "Did you say that you had a date for Sunday? Who is she and do I know her?"

Helga and Roland burst out laughing at the expression on their eldest sons face as he had to come up with an answer for his younger brother and then Seto finally just said "Her name is Ishizu and you met her that day at the park when you nearly hit her in the head with the Frisbee."

Mokuba smiled his biggest grin and then he softly started saying "Seto and Ishizu sitting in a tree."

Roland stopped him before it caused Seto to get angry and he told his youngest son "That's enough of that and you need to apologize to your brother for what you were saying."

Mokuba looked at Seto and he said "I'm sorry for teasing you."

Seto smiled at his brother and he said "Alright but please don't say that if Ishizu is here, I don't want her to get upset and never want to see me again."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and when they were done, Helga said "Both of you go to your rooms and Mokie you get your homework done and Seto you need to decide what you want to wear to this banquet and let me know if you need anything sent to the dry cleaners."

Both of them went around and kissed their mother and father and they went upstairs quietly but then Mokie couldn't resist just on more jab at his brother and then he said "Are you gonna kiss her?"

Then he ran to his room leaving Seto standing there not knowing what to say and then he shook his head and went to his room and as he closed the door he thought to himself "Am I gonna kiss her or not?"

He didn't want to think about it so he picked up his laptop and as he opened it he did some last minute work and then he turned it off and went to bed.

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon who was Ishizu's adopted older brother went to talk to her about the call she received from some young man and when he walked into the living room he nearly busted out laughing at the silly expression on his sister's face. He then said "Who the young man who called you?"

Ishizu jumped not because she didn't hear her brother come into the room. She blushed as she said "That was Seto Kaiba and he was called here to ask me to go to an banquet being held at Kaiba Corp. Sunday evening and I told him that I'd love to go with him."

Odeon then smiled as he said "So you decided to go to this banquet without asking me if you could go did you?"

Ishizu looked at him and when she saw his big grin she went over to where he was and she hugged him and then she said "I really do like him, is it alright if I go to this function with him?"

Odeon couldn't ever tell her no and so he just said "Alright you can go, but please be careful not to get your heart broke if he isn't what you expect him to be, from what I've heard he doesn't have enough time to spend with his own immediate family and I don't want you to get hurt because he doesn't call you as often as you'd like him to."

She smiled up at her brother and she said "I saw how mother was so disappointed when father wasn't around as often as she wanted and I promised myself never to let any man do that to me, so you can relax and know that I'm not going to expect anything from this date other then getting to talk to him and getting to dress up and have some really good food."

Odeon laughed out loud as he hugged her and then she went to her room and as she closed the door and laid on the bed she had tears in her eyes as she remembered how her mother's heart broke every time their father didn't come home like he said he would and how that caused her stop wanting to live and in the end it was what killed her, and she promised herself then and there never to allow a man any man to make her feel that way. She then took out her notebook and started going over the inventory of the new exhibit that was going to be opening at the Domino Museum at the end of the month.

The next day when Seto arrived at Kaiba Corp. his secretary gave him a piece of paper and it read "Received a call from Maximillion Pegasus re: the business deal that they talked about and he wanted to know if Seto had made his decision as to what he was going to do." Seto thanked her and went into his Office and as he sat down at his desk he re-read the message and then he decided to ask Roland what he thought about it before made any decision on the subject.

It was around three the next morning before Seto left the Office and he knew that his mother was going to read him the riot act when he got home, but he also knew that she understood that he had to work these long hours if he wanted to keep Kaiba Corp. making money. When the limo pulled into the driveway and as the driver opened the door and Seto got out he said to Jeffery "Thank you for driving me home and there will be a little bonus in your check for what this."

Jeffery had worked for Gozaburo and when he died he cheered because he hated that bastard and when Seto took over he was relieved that he was able to keep his job because he had a family to support. He thanked Seto for what he said and then he drove the limo to the garage and as he walked to the little house he and his wife and daughter lived in he thanked his lucky stars to have this great job and all the fringe benefits that went with it.

When Seto opened the door and tried to quietly walked up the stairs he heard from behind him "Young man isn't it a little late to be sneaking in here?"

Seto turned to find his mother standing there with her arms crossed across her chest and a loving smile on her face and he walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss and Helga asked him "Are you hungry, you probably missed getting dinner didn't you?"

Seto hugged her again and they walked to the kitchen where she fixed him an omelet with toast and a big glass of ice cold milk. Seto sat there and ate every bit of it and as he wiped him mouth on the napkin he let out a loud burp which caused him to blush and Helga burst out laughing and she said "In Europe that is the sign that the chef did a great job fixing the meal." He apologized for that and then she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and she told him "You better go get some sleep and I mean sleep not play with that dog gone laptop."

As he walked out of the kitchen she laughed as she heard him say "Yes mother, I will get some sleep I promise."

Helga cleaned up the kitchen and as she went to their room and climbed in bed she heard Roland say "He's going to be alright you know."

She smiled as she turned over and faced her husband and she kissed him and then she said "I know, but he's still our son and I'm always going to worry about both of them no matter how old they are."

Roland kissed her and then they settled down and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Ishizu didn't have any female friends here in Domino but the lady that Odeon was dating was nice to her so Ishizu asked him "Do you think that Victoria will help me pick out a suitable dress to wear to the banquet that Seto is having?"

Odeon smiled at her and then he took out his phone and called Victoria, and when he told her why he was calling she smiled to herself and then she said "You tell Ishizu that I'll be right over and I have some drawings of gowns that I did and she can look at them and if she finds one that she likes then I can make it for her."

Odeon smiled as he listened to what she was saying and when she was done he softly said "This is why I love you so, you always have time to help someone who is in need and you never have a bad word for anyone, I'll let my sister know that you're coming over."

Odeon told Ishizu what Victoria said and she was so excited that she reminded him of how she was when she was a little girl at Christmas time. He smiled and gave her a kiss and went to check on some inventory that was to be delivered to the Museum tomorrow.

Ishizu went to her room and as she sat there looking at herself in the mirror she thought "What does he see in me, I'm not one of the glamorous women that I've seen at fancy parties I'm just me." Then she picked up her brush and started brushing her hair.

At the Manor:

Seto came downstairs and he found his mother sitting in the kitchen and he asked her "Where's dad, I really need his help in figuring out what I should wear to this banquet."

Helga told him "He's in town getting some supplies that he needs to plant my vegetable garden, can I help you?"

Seto didn't know what to do so he said "I tried on all my other suits and they are all to small and I don't know what size I wear."

Helga walked over to the desk where she makes out her grocery list at and she pulled out a drawer and found a measuring tape and then she told Seto "Alright stand on the chair and I'm going to measure your inseam and then I'll measure your waist to find out what size of trousers you need."

Seto felt embarrassed but he stood still as Helga measured him and then she said "Get down and hold your arm out to your sides so that I can measure to see what size of shirt and coat you'll need."When she was done she wrote all the measurements down and she said "When your dad gets back he can take you to get a new tuxedo and here are your new measurements."

Seto kissed her and then he said "I'm so scared because I've never really been out with such a beautiful woman before, what if I do something stupid?"

Helga smiled at him and then she said "Son, just remember what your dad and I've told you on being a gentleman and you will be alright."

Seto thanked her again and then he went up to his room and as he stood there looking at himself in the mirror he asked himself "What does that beautiful woman see in me, I'm not that good looking am I?"

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon opened the door and there stood Victoria and he let her in and kissed her and she returned the kiss and then she said "Well where is you sister, I have the sketches for her to look over?"

Odeon took Victoria to Ishizu's room and when he knocked on the door Ishizu opened it and there stood the most beautiful woman standing there and she smiled and as Victoria walked into her room she turned around and told Odeon "This is girl talk so go away and leave us alone."

Odeon was laughing as he left them alone and then Victoria said "This is a sketch book and I have lots of drawings of different things and on this page is all the dresses and evening wear maybe you can find a dress you like here."

Ishizu looked at dress after dress and then her eyes lit up as she found the dress she wanted and she looked up at Victoria with the most precious smile and said "This is the one I love."

Victoria sat down next to her and she said "This is one of my favorite drawings and its the same ball gown that I wore to one of my best friends Wedding _(the drawing was of a gown that was floor length that clung to the body, it is sleeveless with a matching little jacket and had a scooped neckline)_, now we have to get some measurements and then tomorrow we'll go shopping for the perfect material and then in two days I'll have your gown ready for you."

Ishizu hugged her and that took Victoria by surprise but she never let it show instead she hugged her back and then Victoria said "Are you going to wear your hair down or are you putting it up?"

Ishizu looked at her as if she had grown a second head and then Victoria smiled and the she stood up and said "Come over here and sit down in front of the mirror and I'll try several different hair styles by you and you can decide how you want you hair."

By the time Victoria was through they were laughing like school girls and Ishizu choose to have her hair put up and Victoria said "I'll bring the dress by and then I'll do your hair so that you'll be a Princess by the time your Prince comes to call."

When Victoria left Ishizu sat on the bed and she closed her eyes and she whispered "Momma I wish you were here to help me I really miss you." Then she laid on the bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of how it would be dancing in the arms of the most handsome man in the world.

At the Manor:

When Roland got home, Helga told him "Seto needs a new tux to wear to the banquet, here are his measurements."

Roland laughed as he thought how Seto must of felt when his mom had to measure him to make sure that when they went to buy the tux that it would fit him. Roland kissed her cheek as he went to find Seto and then he'd take him to the Mall and they'd buy a new tux.

When Roland knocked on Seto's, he was so glad to see his dad and he said "I'm glad that you're home so we can go buy a tux for the banquet. Dad, it was so embarrassing to have mom measure me."

Roland burst out laughing and when they got into the Hummer he said "At least you were at home when she did that. Once when you boys were younger and we were at the Mall, your mom got out her tape and she had me stand there in the store as she measured me for some new pants and all I wanted to do was go home." Seto started laughing and then he said "Your right that was worse then having her measure me here."

When Seto and Roland were at the Mall looking for a nice tux and as they walked out of the shop Seto noticed Ishizu was with some woman and they were in a fabric shop and he didn't want her to see him so he grabbed hold of his dad's arm and nearly dragged him into a shop and when they looked around they found themselves in Victoria Secret and both of them were really embarrassed when the sales lady asked "Can I help you with something?"

Ishizu and Victoria finally found the perfect material to make the gown out of, it was a very pale violet that seemed to shimmer when the material moved.

As they were leaving, Victoria laughed and said "Look at those poor men coming from that shop, they must of gotten lost and had to go in there for directions."

Ishizu looked at where Victoria was pointing and she saw both Seto and his father and when she noticed how embarrassed they were she touched Victoria's arm and they discretely turned around so that it wouldn't look like they even noticed them and as she and Victoria left the Mall she wondered what they were doing there in that shop that carried womens undergarments, maybe his father was buying something for his mother.

At the Manor:

When Roland and Seto got home Helga knew that something happened and when she asked Roland about it, he said "Ask your son, I think he went crazy today because all of a sudden he grabbed me and hauled me into a shop and when we noticed what it was well it was embarrassing to say the least."

Helga asked "What shop was it?"

Roland then told her "Victoria Secret."

Helga started laughing so hard that she actually fell off her chair and hit the floor. Roland helped her up and he said "It wasn't that funny."

Helga kissed his cheek and tried to make him feel better but she did softly say "It was down right hilarious." He glared at her and then he walked outside she laughed all the more.

At the Ishtar residence:

When they got back with the material, Odeon asked "Can I see what you bought?"

Victoria said "In deed not, not until I've finished making the dress and your sister puts it on for her date."

Odeon laughed as he kissed her cheek and left them alone. They went to Ishizu's room and Victoria said "I need to get your measurements and then I'll be able to make the gown and when it's done I'll bring it back and you can try it on." So Victoria took out a tape measure and got all the information she needed and as she got ready to leave Ishizu said "Thank you for helping me, I don't have any female friends here."

Victoria then told her "Well you have one now."

Then they hugged each other and Victoria left to go make the gown, Ishizu sat on the bed and she hoped that Seto would like the gown that she chose to wear.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

One day while Victoria and Odeon were having lunch at one of her favorite restaurants, she asked him "Have you met this young man's parents yet?"

Odeon put down his fork and he said "I've met his father briefly at the Museum when he was there to help Solomon Motou with something and he is a very nice man, why do did you ask?"

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you invited him and his parents over for dinner some evening so that you could get better acquainted with not only this young man but his parents too." Victoria said.

Odeon knew that he really should get to know Seto's parents better since his sister was going to be going with him to this banquet and he could maybe find out what his intentions were towards Ishizu. Odeon then said "Alright when we get back I'll call and invite them to dinner Friday."

At the Ishtar residence:

Ishizu was looking over some of the inventory sheets when the phone rang and it was Seto and he was calling to let her know that he overheard his parents talking about having some kind of dinner and inviting her and Odeon over so that they could get acquainted."

She giggled and when Seto heard her he sighed and said "It's not funny."

Ishizu then said "Seto if you'd rather we not come then I'll tell Odeon that I'm sick when your father calls and you won't have to be so scared about your parents meeting me or my brother."

Seto knew that he'd better talk and talk fast to get out of this one and then he said "Listen I'm new at this and I know that I just put my foot in my mouth and that you're probably angry with me but if you'll please listen, I'd love for my brother and parents to meet you and Odeon, so can I start this whole conversation over and say, please would you and your brother come over to our house on Friday evening for dinner?"

Ishizu could almost see him sweating and she decided to let him off the hook and so she said "When your father calls, I'll have Odeon tell him that we'd love to come over for dinner."

Seto wiped the sweat from his face and he took a drink of water before he said "I'm glad that even when I got off on the wrong foot that you understood that Friday I can see you again."

Ishizu then blushed as she imagined seeing him again and she almost stumbled over the words when she said "I'm glad too."

They talked for a little while longer and then Seto said "Got to go, I think my brother is listening outside my room and I'm going to have to get him."

Now she was out right laughing as she imagined Seto chasing his younger brother for ease dropping and as she hung up the phone she closed her eyes as she thought "It's going to be great to see him again.

At the Manor:

Seto ran out of his room and down the stairs and he could hear Mokuba's laughter coming from the living room and when he ran into the room there sat Mokuba next to Greta and as Seto stood there Greta looked from him to Mokuba and she stood up and looked directly to Mokie and she said "Alright now young man, tell me what you've been up to and it had better be the truth."

Mokuba looked down at his hands and then he mumbled "I was listening to Seto talk on the phone."

Greta then said "You need to speak up, now please tell me what you did."

Mokuba then looked at her and he said "I was ease dropping outside Seto's room as he was talking to someone on the phone."

Roland walked into the room then and as he stood there listening to what was going on he said "Young man you need to apologize to your brother and then you're grounded for two weeks and you'll have to give up all your games and your computer will be brought downstairs where you'll do your homework here so that we'll know that you're not using it for other things."

Mokuba had tears in his eyes as he stood up and walked over to Seto and he said "I'm sorry for what I did."

Seto then looked at their dad and mom and he said "Please don't punish him so severely for just being a normal kid, he didn't really do anything that bad and if he needs to be dealt with then I guess it should be up to me, don't you both think that's right?"

Roland and Greta looked at each other and then back to Seto who winked at them and then Roland said "You know that you're right, so what punishment do you think is right for what your brother did?"

Seto smiled at Mokie and then he grabbed him and started tickling him and as they fell to the floor and they were laughing so hard that both Roland and Greta started laughing till tears were running down their faces and then they heard Mokie beg his brother "Please no more I have to go to the bathroom."

Seto stopped tickling his brother and as he stood up he reached out his hand to his brother and as Mokie took Seto's hand and got up off the floor he said "I promise not to do that again, just please don't do that again." Then Mokie ran to the bathroom off the kitchen.

Greta then walked over to Seto and as she put her arms around Seto's shoulder she said "Son you've grown up since you've been home and your dad and I are so proud of you and we're so happy to have you as our son."

When Mokuba got back from the bathroom he looked at his dad and mom and he said "I'm ready to accept my punishment."

Seto looked at him and then he said "There won't be any punishment, but I want you to promise me that you won't listen outside my door anymore. If you want to know who I was talking to then just ask me and if I think that you need to know then I'll let you know."

Mokie ran to Seto and they held each other and Roland put his arm around Greta and he whispered "Both our boys are growing up but they still remember how to have fun too."

At the Ishtar residence:

When Odeon got home Ishizu was coming into the living room and she was still laughing from her conversation with Seto and Odeon asked her "What's so funny?"

Ishizu looked at her brother and she blushed when she said "Nothing, I was just thinking about something. How was your date with Victoria?"

Odeon smiled as he said "It was great and she said one thing that I hadn't thought about."

She looked at her brother, and she asked him "What did she say?"

"Victoria said that maybe we should do is have a dinner party and invite Seto and his family over so that we can all get acquainted since you are going to be going to that fancy party with him." He told her.

Ishizu nearly fell down laughing and Odeon thought that his sister had lost her mind and then she told him what Seto called and told her and then he started laughing and they sat down on the couch and he put his arm around her and he said "You are one hell of a great sister and you deserve to be having all the fun in the world and I'm glad that you're going to that party with Seto."

Later that night after they had dinner the phone rang and it was Roland and he invited Odeon and Ishizu to come to the Manor for dinner tomorrow night."

Odeon then said "We'd love to come, just let me know when we need to be there."

Roland then said "We have dinner around six o'clock."

Odeon then told him "We'll see all of you then, and thanks for the invitation."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Dinner at the Manor...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

At the Manor:

As Seto stood in his room looking out the window he was terrified because in just a few hours Ishizu and her brother was going to be coming here for dinner and he was worried that her brother would be asking him all sorts of questions and he just wanted to hide under the bed till it was all over.

A knock on the door brought Seto back to reality and when he opened the door there stood his father and as he let Roland come into his room Seto said "Dad what do I say to her?"

Roland smiled at his eldest son and then he said "Seto all you have to do is be yourself and everything will be alright."

Roland walked over to him and he put his strong yet gentle arms around his son and as they stood there holding each other, tears filled Roland's eyes as he realized that his son was growing up into the man he always knew that he'd be.

At the Ishtar residence:

Ishizu was standing in the room and she was terrified because in just a few hours she and her brother would be going to Seto's home for dinner and she just knew that his parents and brother would be asking her all sorts of questions and she just wanted to crawl into the closet till it was over.

Odeon was almost ready and he went to check up on his sister and when he knocked on her door she let out a little squeak and he opened the door to find her standing in the center of the room and tears were running down her face and when he asked her what's wrong she told him "What if they don't like me, what do I do then?"

Odeon didn't want to laugh so he calmly said "Listen, you are getting yourself all worried about nothing. Seto's family will love you just as much as I do, so please get dressed and then we'll go and you'll see how foolish you are for acting like this."

She smiled at him and then she wiped her face and gave him a hug and as he left to go finish getting ready she went to her bathroom and washed her face and got ready and as they walked out to the car she took a deep breath and then they were on their way to have dinner with Seto and his family.

As Odeon was driving to the Manor, he glanced over to where his sister was sitting and he realized how grown up she'd become and that she was becoming the woman that their mother was and he was so proud of her.

At the Manor:

As Seto and Roland walked down the stairs, Mokuba ran out of his room and was behind them when he said "Hey, do I have to sit next to the lady?"

This caught Seto by surprise and he nearly fell down the stairs if it weren't for Roland's quick reflexes. Mokuba was scared that he almost made his brother fall and he said "Seto are you alright, I'm sorry for scaring you."

When they were all down on the main floor, Roland said "Please next time don't come up behind someone like that and speak so loudly you might scare them and the might fall like your brother almost did."

Seto turned to his brother and he had this silly grin on his face and he said "If I do fall down those stairs then you'd better be running because when I got up I'd be after you and you would like what I'd do to you."

As they walked into the living room the door bell rang and Seto nearly jumped out of his skin and Helga said "Son breathe just breathe."

Roland went and opened the door and there stood Odeon and his sister and as Roland greeted them and they came inside he said "I can understand why my son is so nervous, you're a very beautiful young lady."

Ishizu blushed and she softly said "Thank you."

Roland then took them to the living room and when Seto and Ishizu's eyes met they both turned beet red and Mokie was about to say something but Helga said "If you don't want to be get grounded then you'll keep quiet."

They all sat down and as Helga saw that both Seto and Ishizu weren't so nervous anymore and she smiled as she remembered when Roland came to her home to meet her parents and how scared he was and she almost giggled out loud but caught herself but not before Roland saw her and as their eyes met he smiled and then he said "I remember how nervous I was when I met Helga's parents for the first time."

This broke the ice and soon everyone was acting as if they'd known each other for years.

When the cook announced that dinner was ready, Roland and Helga led the way to the dining room and when everyone was seated Roland said "Mokuba will you please say the grace?"

"Our heavenly father please bless this food that we are about to receive and everyone sitting around this table especially our new friends. Amen." When he was through, Helga smiled at her youngest son and she said "Mokuba that was very beautiful."

Dinner was a joyous event and as they ate the good food and talked Roland learned that he and Odeon were interested in the same things and as the men talked, Ishizu looked at Helga and she asked her "Can I have the recipe for this delicious roast beef?"

Helga smiled at her and then she said "I'd love to give it to you and before you leave just remind me and I'll write it down for you."

When the dinner was over and they all went back to the living room, Mokuba asked "Mom at the banquet will the people be dancing?"

Seto nearly swallowed his tongue because he never really learned to dance and as Ishizu looked at him she guess what was bothering him and she whispered "Seto could we go outside and see the garden?"

When they got outside she looked at him and then she said "Seto do you know how to dance?"

He blushed as he shook his head no and then she smiled at him and as she stood directly in front of him she said " Is it alright if I show you the basic steps for dancing."

Seto smiled at her and he said "I'd like that."

She showed him how to put his hand on her waist and then she placed her hand in his and then she started humming a little tune and they started dancing around the garden and soon he was dancing like he had done it all his life.

When they stopped and he stood looking down into her eyes he lowered his head till their lips touched and they stood there kissing and then from inside the house they heard Mokuba say "I'll go see where they are."

They broke apart and as they stood there Seto smiled at her and then he took her hand and they walked back to the house and when they came inside, Helga saw that look on their faces and she knew that her son had kissed this young lady and tears filled her eyes because she knew that he was indeed growing up.

It was getting late and Odeon said "I guess we'd better go, I have an early appointment in the morning."

Roland held out his hand and as Odeon shook it Roland said "It was nice meeting you both and I hope that we can do this again."

As they walked Odeon and Ishizu to the door, Helga said "Here is that recipe that you asked for."

As they left and Seto stood there watching the car disappear he closed the door and as he turned around Mokuba stood there watching him and then Seto saw that impish grin forming on his brothers face and he said "Mokuba James Kaiba if I were you I'd run."

Helga and Roland listened to their sons laughing as Seto chased his brother and she said "That's the most beautiful music I've heard in years."

At the Ishtar residence:

When Odeon and Ishizu got home and went inside he looked at his sister and he said "I told you that they'd love you and that you'd have a good time now didn't I?"

She smiled as she hugged him and as she closed her eyes she could still feel Seto's lips on hers and then she kissed her brother and said "I guess I'll go get some sleep we have that meeting tomorrow at the Museum so I'll say good night." Then she walked to her room and Odeon locked the house and he too went to get some sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up... Getting ready for the banquet...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Victoria came over to the Ishtar's with the gown that Ishizu was going to wear to the banquet, unbeknown to Ishizu, she and Odeon were also invited to go to the banquet so as Victoria unzipped the bag that had the gown that Ishizu was going to wear she also had something special for Ishizu to wear under her gown.

Victoria took a bag from the bed and handed it to Ishizu and she said "Put these on before you get dressed."

When Ishizu took the bag and opened it she took out some nylons and then she reached in and brought out a corset and as she held it up Ishizu turned blood red and as she looked at Victoria she asked "Why do I have to wear this?"

Victoria smiled at her and then she said "It will help enhance your bosom."

Ishizu took off her robe and as she went into the bathroom to get changed, Victoria took out her gown and as she put on her corset and nylons and after she got her gown on, Ishizu came out of the bathroom dressed in the her own gown and as they stood there looking in the mirror Ishizu couldn't believe how beautiful she was and it made her feel like she was a fairy tale princess but she couldn't get use to seeing her breasts exposed like that and Victoria smiled at her and then she said "Honey, all of us needs help one way or another to make ourselves look good. Now sit down and let me fix your hair and then we can go downstairs and blow your brothers mind seeing two beautiful women."

At the Manor:

Seto found out that his parents and Mokie were also going to the banquet and he chuckled as he heard Mokuba said "I don't want to wear that monkey suit."

Seto got dressed in the tuxedo and as he walked out of his room there was Roland and he too was in a tux and tears filled Roland's eyes and he looked at his son and he looked so grown up and then Roland said "Let's so help your mom get Mokie in his tux and then you can take the small limo and go pick up your date."

They walked down the stairs and as they got to the living room there stood Mokuba in a tux and Helga was in the most beautiful gown and Seto and Roland stood there and then Seto said "Mom your beautiful."

Roland walked over to Helga and he kissed her and said "Woman you look just like you did on our Wedding Day."

Helga kissed him and she looked at her husband and sons and she said "I'm a very lucky woman because I'm in the company of three very good looking men."

When it was time for them to leave, Roland said "Seto you take this limo and go pick up your lady and mom, Mokie and I will go in the other limo."

When the driver got to the address that Seto gave him, he got out and opened the door and as Seto got out he had the corsage and he walked up to the front door and he rang the bell.

At the Ishtar residence:

Both Ishizu and Victoria walked downstairs and as they walked into the living room where Odeon stood and when he saw them he couldn't believe how beautiful they were.

He walked over to Victoria and he kissed her cheek and then he turned to Ishizu and he said "You as beautiful as mom" and then he kissed her.

Then he reached into his pocket and he took out a small black box and then he opened it and inside was their mom's locket and he took it out and put it on his sister and he said "Mom gave this to me to give to you when you were old enough and tonight you are a woman so please wear this."

Ishizu smiled up at her brother and she kissed his cheek and then she said "I love you."

Then the door bell rang and when Odeon opened the door there stood Seto and he smiled at him and as Seto stepped inside there stood Ishizu and she was so beautiful that she took his breath away and then he walked over to her and he said "You're beautiful" and he kissed her cheek and then he pinned the corsage on her gown and as they walked to the door to leave, Odeon said "We'll see you at the banquet."

So Seto offered Ishizu his arm and they walked out to the limo and as the driver opened the door and they got in, Seto said "Please take us to Kaiba Corp."

When Seto and Ishizu walked into the Grand Ball Room at Kaiba Corp. all eyes were on them and some of the single women were jealous of Ishizu and then men were envious of Seto for having the most beautiful woman with him.

Seto saw his parents, brother and Ishizu's brother and his date and they walked over and as he held her chair for her she sat down and he sat next to her and Helga said "Ishizu you look beautiful in that gown."

Roland and Seto got up and walked up to the podium and Roland said "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. We are here to honor the employees that have above and beyond given of themselves to help make Kaiba Corp. what it is today."

Seto then went up to the microphone and he said "I have the list of the employees were are here to honor and as I say each of their names will they please come up here to receive their plaques and a special bonus gift."

Roland and Seto took turns saying all the names and as each person came on stage and got their plaques and bonus and when it was over, Roland said "Alright please sit back enjoy the dinner and afterwards there will be dancing."

Roland and Seto walked back to their table and as the food was brought out and they began eating, Seto and Ishizu couldn't stop looking at each other and Roland, Helga, Odeon and Victoria smiled at each other and they all thought that it was so cute that they were falling in love with each other.

When they got through eating and the tables were cleared, Roland stood up and he looked at the conductor standing in the corner in front of the small orchestra and Roland said "Please let the music begin."

And as he looked around the room couples started walking towards the dance floor and Seto stood up and turned to Ishizu and he said "Would you please dance with me?"

When they walked onto the dance floor, Mokie turned his mom and asked "Why was Seto looking at Ishizu so funny?"

The adults at the table had to stop themselves from laughing and then Helga said "Son, your brother is falling in love."

Mokie then said "Yuck why?"

Roland then said "Give yourself time and one day you'll be looking at some girl the way your brother is looking at Ishizu."

Seto and Ishizu were dancing around the room and they made the perfect couple and as Roland, Helga and Odeon were watching them tears filled their eyes because they all knew that their son and his sister were growing up.

When they came back to the table, the conductor said "Gentlemen please bring your ladies out onto the floor for our special dance." Then the orchestra started playing "Can I Dance" from the King and I and Odeon stood up and offered Victoria his hand and Roland stood up and as Helga took his hand and as the two couples walked out onto the dance floor with the other couples and then as they started dancing and it was like a magical evening watching the two couples dance like they were in the musical.

When the music stopped everyone stood up and clapped and cheered for the dancers and when Odeon, Victoria, Roland and Helga got back to the table, Mokuba looked at his parents and he said "WOW! You guys really do dance good."

They all laughed and then Seto stood up and walked over to his mom and he said "Will you please dance with me?"

They walked over to the dance floor and as Seto took his mom into his arms she said "Ishizu is one really lucky young woman to have you for her man."

Seto blushed as he kissed his mom and then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to find Mokuba standing there and he started to walk back to the table thinking that his brother wanted to dance with their mom, but Mokie said "Come on Seto, lets dance like we use to when I was a little boy."

Helga started laughing as she went over to the conductor and she said "Do you know any really rock and roll, if you do will you please play it."

Then the music started and the song that they were playing was "Tequila" then Seto laughed out loud as he and Mokuba started doing the dance that Pee Wee Herman did in Pee Wee's Big Adventure" and as they started doing that, everyone started laughing and then Ishizu and Victoria went over and joined them and then everyone there all came over and they all started dancing to the song. When the band stopped everyone was cheering and clapping and laughing because they all had the time of their lives.

When everyone got back to their tables, one of the employees went to the front of the room and he said "My name is Douglas Miller and I've worked at Kaiba Corp. for fifteen years and today at this banquet I saw how two young men who were willing to be themselves helped make this party one that everyone really enjoyed and we all want to say thanks for making this day a day that we'll forever remember and a day of happiness and laughter."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...As their relationship started Ishizu found out that she came second to Kaiba Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto has been the happiest he'd ever been and it was all because of Ishizu and he didn't ever want that feeling to stop. They have been dating ever since and that night at the banquet she's fallen helplessly in love with him and she's never been happier.

Almost every day they have been either together or talking on the phone and neither of them wanted their time together to end. As the days became weeks and then into months their romance continued and their families were happy for them.

One afternoon while they were strolling along the street on their way to the Museum, Ishizu looked into the window of the most expensive jewelry store and the ring she saw there took her breath away and when Seto saw her expression he knew that someday that would be the ring he'd place on her finger when he proposed marriage to her.

Seto was being groomed to take over Kaiba Corp. and it was beginning to take up a lot of time that he wasn't able to spend as much time with her and what surprised him was that she understood and that made him love her all the more.

Ishizu was becoming more and more involved with the Museum and one day while she was helping her brother with some of the inventory he smiled as he watched her eyes light up as she saw the different things that the Museum was going to be getting from Egypt and he knew that one day she'd become the curator of the Egyptian part of the Museum.

One evening when they were together just sitting in Seto's car overlooking the entire town from the top of the hill, she smiled as she told Seto about her day at the Museum and he loved how her eyes lit up as she told him all about it.

Seto was so in love with her and he wanted to be able to spend every minute with her and that nothing would ever come between them, but he also knew that his dreams would never come true because he knew that the reality of the situation was that he was going to become the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and that would mean that he'd be spending less and less time with her.

One day while Ishizu was waiting for Seto to arrive Odeon said "Are you going to be able to handle this relationship if that company comes between the two of you?"

She smiled at him and then she said "I know that Seto's becoming more and more engrossed in Kaiba Corp. but I also know that he loves me and that he'll never allow anything to come between us so please stop worrying."

Just before Odeon could say another word the door bell rang and when he opened the door there stood Seto and as Odeon let him in he said "Please don't hurt my sister."

Seto didn't know what the hell he was talking about and before he could say one word Ishizu came and kissed Seto's cheek and she said "We'll be back later." Then they left to go to lunch.

In the car Seto didn't know what to say about what Odeon had said so he didn't say anything. As they were sitting at their table waiting for their order to arrive she said "My brother is worried that with your responsibilities at Kaiba Corp. is going to consume your time and that we'll be seeing less and less of each other and he just doesn't want to see me get hurt."

After lunch Seto drove to the Park where they got out of the car and as they walked around looking at the other people who were there and they heard the laughter of the children playing on the swings, Seto stopped walking and he took her hand in his and he said "Ishizu will you marry me?"

Ishizu smiled up at him and she touched the side of his head and she said "I'd love to tell you yes, but we've only known each for such a short time, and I think that we need to get to know each other better before I say that I'll marry you."

Then she kissed him and as his arms came around her and held her to him a tear rolled down his cheek as he came to the realization they might never get married at all.

As they walked back to the car and as he opened her door and she got in and he went to the other side and got behind the wheel and as he went to start the car she put her hand on his and she said "I love you with all my heart and I hope that you understand why I want to wait till we know each other better."

Seto turned and as he looked at this woman's beautiful face he leaned over and kissed her and then he said "I'll wait for as long as I have to and when you're ready to get married all you have to do is whistle and I'll come running back to you."

Ishizu smiled at him and then he started the car and as they drove down the road she closed her eyes and prayed that nothing would come between them and that one day she'd become Mrs. Seto Kaiba. When he pulled up in front of her house and as he walked her to the front door he took her into his arms and kissed her and then he whispered "I love you now and forever."

As she watched him walk back to his car a tear rolled down her face and she prayed that one day he'd becoming back to put an engagement ring on her finger and that they'd finally get married.

As she walked into the house Odeon saw the expression on his sisters face and he went over and hugged her and he said "I'm so very happy for you and I know that one day he'll be back and that you'll get married and be happy for the rest of your lives together."

When Seto got back to the Manor and he walked inside, Helga knew that her son was worried about something and she went to him and said "Son what's wrong?"

Seto put his arms around his mother and he said "I'm scared that we'll never get married because of my responsibility to Kaiba Corp."

Helga kissed his cheek and then she said "Son, I know that you think that things aren't how you'd want them to be but if you really want something bad enough it's worth waiting for it."

Seto kissed her cheek and then he went upstairs to his room and as he closed the door he went and sat on the bed and as he thought about what his mother had said he realized that what she had said was right and that if he really wanted to marry Ishizu that he'd have to work really hard to find time to be with her and that just maybe she'd change her mind and want to get married soon.

That night before he went to be he called Ishizu and as he heard her beautiful voice he said "I wanted to call and say good-night to the most beautiful Princess that I know."

Ishizu smiled as she listened to him and then she said "Thank you, and I want to say good-night to the man that I'm going to marry when the time is right. Good-night my handsome Prince."

When Seto hung up the phone and as he laid there staring at the ceiling he closed his eyes and he prayed that nothing would ever come between him and the lady that he loved, but then that prayer wouldn't ever be answered because even though he tried not to let it the responsibilities of being CEO did get in the way of his love for her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Will their love prevail??


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

If their relationship were to survive, they would both have to believe in each other and not let their imagination make them do or say something stupid.

Seto's days began with him arriving at Kaiba Corp. and learning how to deal with the crazy world of business. Roland made sure that he understood that no matter how difficult the situation seemed he could deal with anything.

Everyday Ishizu would go to the Museum and help Odeon with the inventory of the items put on display and she loved every minute of it.

One day while she was at the Museum, she got a call from Seto and he asked her out to dinner. Ishizu told him, "I'd love to."

Seto told her, "I'll pick you up around seven if that's alright."

When he hung up the phone, he found himself shaking and it was because they were going to be together even if for a few minutes.

Odeon walked into room, and saw his sister sitting at the desk and she a far off look on her face and he smiled as he said, "What's the matter?"

Ishizu jumped as she heard her brother's voice and she blinked and said, "Seto just called and asked me out to dinner tonight."

Odeon sat down on the chair beside her and he put his arm around her and said, "Just remember, take one day at a time and you'll both be just fine."

Ishizu kissed his cheek and then she got up and walked across the room, and she closed her eyes, and thought to herself, "I'm the happiest woman in the entire world."

At Kaiba Corp.:

Roland walked into the Office and there sat Seto with a weird look on his face. Roland wanted to laugh but instead he said, "Son what's the matter?"

Seto nearly fell off his chair as he heard his dad's voice and then he said, "I called and asked Ishizu out to dinner tonight and she said yes."

Roland walked over to the desk and he said, "I'm glad that you're finding time to be with Ishizu and that you never forget to always have time to be together."

It was around five O'clock when Roland and Seto left to go home and as they walked into the Manor, Helga was there to greet them.

"How did the day go?" She asked.

Seto told her, "I never realized how hard it was to run a company and I'm glad that I have dad there to help me, oh yea I asked Ishizu out to dinner tonight and she said yes."

Helga smiled at her son and she said, "Well I guess that you'd better go get changed so that you won't be late for your date."

Seto nearly ran up the stairs to his room and as he closed the door and stood there he realized just how lucky he to be going out with the most beautiful woman in the world.

At the Ishtar residence:

As they got home, Odeon opened the door and he nearly laughed aloud as he watched his sister run to her room.

He stood there and then he walked to the kitchen and made himself some coffee and as he sat there at the table he remembered when Ishizu was just a little girl and now she was a grown woman.

As she closed, her bedroom door she looked around the room and she could not believe just how lucky she was because now she was going to dinner with the man that she hoped that she would marry someday.

At the Manor:

Seto came down the stairs and as he walked into the living room there sat his mom and dad and when Helga looked up and saw him, she smiled and said, "Dad, our son is all grown up and now he's going out on his first date with the most beautiful lady around."

Roland smiled as he saw how handsome Seto was and he said, "Have a good time tonight and tell Ishizu we said hi."

Seto walked over to them, he leaned down and kissed his mom, and dad and he said, "I'll tell her. I'll be back around midnight."

Roland then reached into his pocket, he handed Seto something, and he whispered to Seto, "Get her something really nice."

As he walked out the door and went to the car, he looked at what his dad gave him and he smiled as he saw that what his dad gave him some money that he was going to need for their dinner.

Seto then started the car and as he drove to the Ishtar's he smiled because soon he would be with his ladylove.

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon opened the door and there stood Seto. He let him in and he said, "She'll be down soon, why don't you sit down."

As soon as Seto sat down he heard a door open, there stood Ishizu, and as he and Odeon stood up, they both could not believe how beautiful she was.

Seto stood up, he walked over to her, and he said, "You're so beautiful tonight."

Then he kissed her cheek and as they walked to the door, Odeon said, "Have a great time and Seto bring her home sometime tonight."

Seto offered her his arm as they walked to the car and as he opened the door for her, she sat down and smiled up at him.

Seto walked to the other side and as he got in he started the car and he said, "I hope you'll like where I'm taking you tonight."

Ishizu smiled at him and she told him, "I'll love it, because we're going to be together."

When they got to the restaurant, Seto pulled up to the Valet parking and as the man opened the door for her and as she got out she looked up and saw that he'd brought her to Etienne's one of the most fanciest places in Domino and the world.

As they walked inside, they were greeted by the headwaiter and he showed them to their table and as they waited for the waiter to come and take their orders, Seto reached across the table and took her hand and he said, "Tonight is just for us."

As he held her hand she smiled at him, she nodded her head, and she said, "I love you."

The band started playing and Seto said, "Do you want to dance?"

As he stood up she offered him her hand and they walked over to where the others were dancing and as he took her into his arms, she closed her eyes and it was a magical evening for both of them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As he held her, in his arms, he loved the feeling of having her next to him and he closed his eyes and wished that this night never would end.

Ishizu put her arms around Seto's neck and settled her body next to his and she loved the feeling of being held by this handsome man.

When the song ended, Seto walked her back to their table and as he pulled out her chair and she sat down, the waitress brought their meal and sat it on the table.

As they ate their meal, they talked about what their day was like. She told him about some of the things that the Museum was going to be receiving and he really enjoyed hearing her talk.

Seto felt like he could sit there forever and never get bored by hearing her talk. He then told her about some of the things that he had to learn and as she sat there, she knew that if they were to marry she would love just listening to him talk.

When they were through eating, Seto asked her, "Would you like some dessert?"

She smiled at him and said, "No thank you."

So when the waitress came to clear off the table, Seto asked for the bill and as he paid it they walked outside and as they stood there waiting for the car, Ishizu said, "I had a wonderful time, thanks for asking me out."

Seto kissed her and when he lifted his head, he smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you for coming with me."

The Valet brought the car around and as Seto opened the door for her, he went around and as he started the car, she touched his hand and then she said, "I hope that this night never ends."

Seto took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze and he told her, "I do too."

When he got to her house, he got out, opened her door, and helped her get out and as they walked to the door, Seto smiled at her and he said, "Thank you for making this night so magical." Then he kissed her.

As he kissed her, Ishizu touched the side of his face, she returned his kiss, and when he lifted his head she said, "This evening was magical, and it was because we were together. I hope that we can have more nights like this."

When he walked back to his car, Seto still had the feelings of complete ecstasy caused by her body being next to his. He got back into the car and drove home.

As Ishizu got inside and closed the door, her heart was still racing because of her feelings for Seto.

It was kind of late when she got home, but Odeon was awake in his room and when he opened his door and saw the expression on his sister's face he smiled and closed his door and went to bed.

Ishizu made sure that the door was locked and then she went to her room, went to bed, and dreamed of Set0.

When Seto go home, his mom was still awake, as he knew, she would be and when she heard the door open and close, she came downstairs to see how her son was.

Helga saw Seto standing against the door and that he had that dreamy look on his face, she smiled a came down the stairs, she went over to him and kissed his cheek, and she said, "You better get some sleep, tomorrow will be here before you know it."

Seto smiled and kissed his mom and then he went upstairs to his room, while she made sure that the door was locked before going back to her room.

Roland was awake when she got back into bed and he asked her, "Is everything alright?"

Helga laughed as she said, "Was I that oblivious?"

He hugged her as she settled next to him and he said, "My love, that's our son and you would always be wondering about him or Mokuba no matter how old they were."

Helga chuckled as she snuggled down next to her husband's body and he tightened his hold on her as they fell asleep, knowing that their son was home and he was safe.

The next morning, Seto was up before the alarm and he was in the kitchen making coffee when his mom got there. Helga smiled as she watched her eldest son fidgeting in the kitchen and she said, "Son, that's enough coffee for a pot. Anymore and we'd all be wired for the day."

Seto put down the coffee grounds and smiled as he saw his mom standing in the doorway and as she walked over to him he said, "Mom, I really love her and if anything made her leave me I don't know what I would do."

Helga held him in her arms and then she said, "Son, all you can ever do is make the right choices in live and pray that you've made all the right efforts to make things go the way you want them. Just always be true to yourself and things will always work themselves out."

At the Ishtar residence:

When Ishizu woke up she lay in bed and she was smiling as she remembered last night and the love she had for Seto. She finally got up, took a shower, and changed. She went to the kitchen to find Odeon already there making breakfast. She told him, "Good morning."

Odeon smiled at her and he said, "Breakfast is almost ready. Will you please pour the juice and coffee?"

Ishizu went to the refrigerator and got out the juice, she poured two glasses, went to the coffee pot, and got them each a cup of coffee, and as she went to sit down, Odeon placed the food on the table for them to eat.

After breakfast, Odeon drove the car to the Museum and they began their day working on getting the new exhibit ready for its grand opening.

At the Manor:

After breakfast, Roland drove to Kaiba Corp. where Seto began his day learning how to renegotiate business deals.

By the time, it was noon; Seto showed that he was a natural executive and one that Roland would hate to deal with.

At the Museum, Ishizu was so engrossed in the artifacts that had arrived that she did not know what time it was until her brother tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a sandwich.

She smiled at him and after washing her hands she sat down next to him and they had their lunch. Odeon was wondering if their relationship would be able to survive the grueling hours each of them had, only time would tell. He hoped that neither of them would get their feelings hurt.

Please R&R…

Chapter Ten Coming Up……


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

One morning at breakfast, Roland told Helga, "I've decided to have Seto attend the Board of Director's Meeting. I think that he needs to see what goes on in the meetings."

Helga did not always agree with her husband but this time she did. Seto really needed to find out about how the Board of Directors were always trying to take over peoples lives and maybe he was the one to put a stop to it.

When Seto and Mokuba came into the kitchen for breakfast, Seto could tell that his father wanted to talk to him about something, so he asked Roland, "What are we going to do today?"

Roland smiled at him and then he said, "Today you are going to sit in on the Board of Director's Meeting and see how Kaiba Corp. is run from the inside out."

Mokuba looked from his father to his brother and then he asked, "Why does Seto always have to go to Kaiba Corp.?"

Seto looked at his brother and he told him, "Well one day I'll be the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and in order for me to do that I have to learn what the responsibility of being CEO is."

Mokuba shrugged his shoulder as if he really didn't understand, then he asked his mom, "Can I please have some pancakes for breakfast?"

Helga laughed as she ruffled his hair and she asked, "Anyone else for some pancakes?"

Helga knew that deep down inside Mokuba was upset because his brother would rather be at Kaiba Corp. then spend time with him. She would have to try to explain to Mokuba about the responsibilities of growing up; sometimes you have to do something when you would rather be doing something else.

Roland and Seto both said, "We do."

When breakfast was over, Seto, Roland went to Kaiba Corp., and as they walked down the corridor to Seto's Office, Roland said, "I'll give you a list of the Board Members so that you'll know who they are. Some of them are really ruthless and will do about anything to get what they want."

Seto looked over the list and because he had a photographic memory he was able to remember each of the members names and as he sat down next to Roland, a Mr. Harrison said, "I call this meeting to order. What is on the agenda today?"

The man sitting across from Seto, a Mr. Albert stood up and he said, "We have to decide whether we are going to renegotiate the loan for the Carter Nursing Home."

As each man voted on whether to renegotiate the renewing of the loan, Seto sat there wondering who gave him the right to act like gods and dictate the lives of innocent people. He was going to talk to Roland about this later.

When the voting was over, they had decided to allow the load to be renewed for another year. Then they went on to other things, and as Seto sat there listening to these old men he wanted nothing more then to be able to tell each and everyone of them that they no longer had the power to ruin peoples lives.

Mr. Harrison then called the Meeting to an end and he said, "We will come back here after lunch and take care of the rest of the business."

When the men left the room, Seto turned to Roland and he said, "Isn't there anyone who can over rule them?"

Roland said, "No, not until a new Chairman is voted in they are the ones who run Kaiba Corp."

They walked down the corridor to the cafeteria and as they stood in line to get something to eat, Roland said, "Why do you want to know?"

They got their food and went to sit down and then Seto said, "Today they almost ruined innocent lives and for what? So that they could put more money in their pockets and make Kaiba Corp. a feared name. I want to find a way to make them less powerful."

Roland put down his fork and he said, "If you could take over running Kaiba Corp. what would you change?"

Seto thought for a minute then he said, "For one thing, those men would be placed in other departments, and then I would replace them with men from other departments who would want to not only help people but could do so without destroying them."

Seto then looked at his father and he said, "Who is the one that will eventually name the new CEO?"

Roland smiled as he said, "I am, and if you think that you're ready to take over the reins and start running this company then I'll announce tomorrow that you're the new CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Seto then asked, "What if I can't do it, then what?"

Roland then told him, "I'll be here to help you if you have trouble and son, and I know that you're the right man for the job."

Roland then said, "You realize that if you do take on the responsibility of being the CEO, you won't have as much time to spend with Ishizu and doing the things you love. Are you willing to do that?"

Seto sat there not saying a thing, and then he looked at his father and he said, "If no one is willing to take on the responsibility of being the CEO who will be there for the little people?"

Roland was a very proud father. His son was willing to sacrifice his own life to help protect the lives of people who didn't stand a chance of dealing with big corporations like Kaiba Corp.

At the Ishtar residence:

They were having breakfast and then Odeon and his sister would go to the Museum, where their responsibility was to get a new exhibit opened that would have a huge Egyptian Artifact Exhibit. He knew that she loved what she was doing, but Odeon wondered what this new responsibility would do to her newly found romance with Seto.

As they worked side by side, Odeon knew that he would have to talk to her about spending so much time at the Museum, and what it would affect her relationship with Seto.

It was lunchtime before Odeon had time to talk to his sister. When he told her what he thought, Ishizu smiled at him and then she said, "I know that what you're saying is true, but I'm sure that nothing will come between us. No even Kaiba Corp."

Odeon hoped that what she said was true, but he had seen how letting your work get in the way of any relationship and how it could break the trust between two people, and he prayed it wouldn't do that to his sister and Kaiba.

Please R&R…

Chapter Eleven Coming Up…Will their relationship survive the pressures of their jobs??


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Roland stood in front of the Board of Directors and he said, "Today I'm here to announce that I have found someone to take over as CEO of Kaiba Corp."

You could have heard a pin drop it was that quiet. Then Mr. Harrison stood up and he said, "In Gozaburo's Will it stated that we, the Board of Directors were to take over running Kaiba Corp. till a successor could be found. Now you're telling us that you've found someone to take over. How do we know that he can do the job right?"

Just then the doors opened and Seto walked in and he walked over and stood beside Roland and he said, "I'm not only going to take over running this Company, I'm going to start by firing all of you and replacing you with men are more competent and will do a better job then any of you ever did."

The men all started talking at once and Roland banged his hand against the table and he said, "You heard what Seto said you're all fired, now get the hell off this propriety or I'll have each and every one of you arrested!"

Roland turned to Seto and he said, "You know that replacing those men is going to take a long time don't you?"

Seto put his brief case on the desk and opened it, pulled out several files and then he said, "Well I guess we'd better get busy then."

Roland laughed aloud and then as they both sat down and began going over each file, he knew that with Seto at the helm, this Company was going to be a better place for its employees to work and that meant that it was going to show a better profit in no time.

At the Ishtar residence:

When Odeon got home, he was so damn happy to be as far away from that mad house as he could get. Ishizu was still there doing inventory on the items that had just arrived from Egypt and she was in seventh heaven.

He knew deep down that when the Curator of the Museum decided to have his sister become the head of the department that was overseeing the building of the new wing, that it would be great.

Odeon went to take a shower and get ready for his date with Victoria and when the phone rang, he was tempted not to answer it. However, he did and it was Victoria and she said, "Something's come up and I have to cancel out date. Could we go out to dinner some other night?"

What could he do, have a temper tantrum? He knew that it must be something big for her to cancel their dinner date, so he told her, "That would be fine if we go out to dinner some other night. I hope that it's nothing really bad that happened."

Victoria smiled as she heard him, how did she get so damn lucky to have found this gentle man? She told him, "One of the models that was going to be showing off some of my creations got sick, so now it's up to me to wear the dresses and hope that the public likes what they see."

Odeon smiled as he listened to what she was saying and then as they said, good-bye he wished he could be there to be with her.

At the Museum:

Ishizu had just finished doing the inventory and when she looked at the watch, she couldn't believe how late it was. She called home and when Odeon answered, she said, "Why aren't you out with Victoria?"

Odeon told her, "Something came up and she had to cancel. Are you ready to come home?"

Ishizu knew how disappointed her brother must be. She said, "Yes could you please come down her and give me a ride home?"

While she was waiting for her brother to get there, she wondered what Seto was doing. She decided to try to call him. She dialed his cell phone and was surprised when he answered it.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking." She heard him say.

"I was wondering what you were doing?" Ishizu said.

Seto smiled when he heard her voice and he told her, "I just became the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and since I fired the entire Board of Directors dad and I are trying to fill each and every position before tomorrow."

Ishizu knew that he was busy but she really wanted to talk to him. She told him, "I'll let you go then." Then line was dead.

Seto stared at the phone for a second and then he closed it and went back to going over all the files in search of finding eight men an or women to replace the positions of the Board of Directors.

Ishizu was still holding the phone in her hand when Odeon got there and he knew that something was really bothering her. On the way home he said, "How did it go tonight?"

Ishizu jumped because she was lost in thought and when her brother asked her the question, it took her by surprise. She smiled at him and she said, "We got all the items tagged and boxed ready to put into the exhibit once it's ready. Oh yeah, I called Seto and well it seems that he's now the new CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Odeon could hear a little sorrow in her voice when she told him and he decided not to pursue the situation. When they got home, she went directly to her room and closed the door. Odeon made sure that the doors and windows were locked before he went to bed.

As he was walking to his room, he could hear his sister crying in her room and he softly knocked on her door. When Ishizu opened her door, tears were flowing down her face and Odeon opened his arms and she rush to him and he held her as she cried.

He gently had her go back into her room and as they sat on her bed he said, "You knew that things would probably become harder for the two of you to have time to be together. So maybe you both need to spend some time apart to figure out what you both want from this relationship."

Ishizu knew that what her brother was saying right, it still hurt knowing that maybe they weren't meant to be together. "I know that what you're saying is right, but I still miss seeing and talking to him." She said.

Odeon stood up and he said, "Give it a couple of weeks and then call and make arrangements for the two of you to meet and talk about what you want out of this relationship."

He kissed his sister good-night and he wanted to go beat the hell out of Seto for hurting her, but he also knew that this just might happen and all he could do is be there for his sister.

At Kaiba Corp.:

When Seto got the phone call, Roland figured it was from Ishizu and he was concerned by the way, that Seto talked to her that just maybe their relationship was headed for rocky times. He hoped that maybe they could work things out, but it was really up to both Seto and Ishizu to decide that.

As they walked out of Kaiba Corp. and went to get into the car, Roland looked at his son and he saw tears in his eyes and it broke his heart knowing that maybe this situation with him becoming CEO just might be the straw that broke the camels back and prevented both him and Ishizu from finding happiness together.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..What will happen next??


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

It has been three months since Seto became CEO of Kaiba Corp. It was a long and trying time, but with Roland's help, they finally filled every seat on the Board of Directors with men that would help strengthen the Company.

One evening after they had dinner and Seto had gone to his room to look over some of the proposals that need to be addressed at tomorrows meeting, he got up from the desk and walked over to the window and as he looked out at the stars in the sky, he wonder what Ishizu was doing?

He missed talking to her and watching her expression, as she would listen to him and her smile, well he missed that the most. Would they ever be able to find a way to have time so that they could be together?

He went back to his desk, opened the first file, and started reading. When he was finally finished, he looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. He had been sitting there for over three hours. He got undressed and climbed into bed and after he set his alarm, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

At the Ishtar residence:

Ishizu had finally completed the necessary paperwork that needed to be finished in order for the Museum to be able to accept the new items that would be arriving at the Museum in the next few days.

As she unlocked the front door of their house, she went into the kitchen and got herself something to eat and as she sat there eating, she started thinking about Seto and what he was doing.

She missed being with him and the fun that they use to have before he became the CEO of that damn company. She knew that it wasn't only his fault; she also had a lot on her plate with the Museum and all. She finished eating and after she placed her dishes in the sink, she walked to her room and got ready for bed.

The house was so quiet since Odeon and Victoria have been spending time together and in a way, she was jealous of her brother. She wished that Seto could be more attentive, but who was she fooling, his job was requiring more and more of his time and that meant that she'd be alone more and more. Maybe it would be better if they stopped seeing each other for a while.

Ishizu then went to her room, sat down at her desk, took out a piece of paper, and picked up her pen and she wrote a letter to Seto. When she was done, she picked up the phone and called to have someone come to their home early in the morning and then they would deliver the letter to the Manor.

At the Manor:

The next morning when Seto came downstairs to breakfast, his mom handed him an envelope that had been delivered to the house.

Seto sat down at the table, he opened the envelope, and inside he found a letter from Ishizu:

Dear Seto:

I believe that for the time being we both need to concentrate on our jobs and less on trying to save this relationship.

It breaks my heart to have to say this, but we have to stop seeing each other all together.

Ishizu.

Seto folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope and he just sat there staring at the table. Helga went over to her son, she put her hand on his shoulder, and she said, "Son, what's wrong?"

Seto just lost it. He started crying, he put his arm around her waist and buried his head against her bosom, and it nearly killed her to see him like this. She picked up the envelope and took out the letter and she read it.

When she was finished, she put it back and then she knew what the cause of his tears was. She knew that Ishizu must be crying too and it nearly tore her heart apart knowing that these two young people were not going to be able to make it.

Roland came into the kitchen and when he heard his son crying and looked into his wife's face he knew that what he had feared had happened. He went over and sat down next to Seto and he softly said, "Son is there anything that your mom or I can do?"

Seto wiped his face on the napkin that his mom had given him, he took a deep breath, and then he said, "Not really. I guess we weren't meant to be together after all." Then he got up and walked upstairs to his room.

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon came down to breakfast, he found his sister sitting at the table, and she was crying. He went over and sat down next to her and he asked her, "Sis what's wrong?"

Ishizu took a deep breath, she wiped her eyes, and then she told him, "I wrote a letter to Seto and had it delivered to the Manor this morning. I wrote and told him that it would be better if we stopped seeing each other for awhile."

Odeon took her into his arms and just let her cry. It was killing him to see her this way. He prayed that maybe something would happen to bring her and Seto back together where they belonged.

Back at the Manor:

Seto came back downstairs, he went into the kitchen, and he said, "Dad, I think that we need to get to Kaiba Corp. and go over the proposals one more time before we meet with the board."

Roland kissed his wife good-bye and they left. After they were gone, Helga called the Ishtar residence, she wanted to talk to Ishizu and find out how she was doing, but there was no answer.

Mokuba stood outside the kitchen, he had heard everything, it made him angry that because of some stupid damn company, and some dumb Museum, his brother and his girlfriend were breaking up. He needs to find a way to bring them back together and make sure that this never happens again.

Mokie walked into the kitchen, he sat down at the table, and he said, "Mom can you help me with something?"

Helga thinking that it had to do with school said, "Sure son, what is it?"

Mokuba then told her, "I need to figure out why sometimes people do really stupid things and then find out how to make them better."

Helga stared at her son and then it hit her and she grinned and said, "You little stinker, alright lets put our heads together and see what we can do."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Mokuba to the rescue...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

After Roland and Seto left to go to Kaiba Corp., Mokuba and Helga put their heads together to try to figure out a way to get Seto and Ishizu back together.

"I have an idea." Mokie said.

Helga looked at him and she said, "Alright what is it?"

Mokuba ran and got his backpack, an envelope, and he gave it to his mom to read.

Helga opened the envelope and when she read the letter inside from his teacher, tears filled her eyes and she said, I'm so proud of you, we have to let your father know and maybe he can talk to Odeon and who knows, maybe we can get both Seto and Ishizu there together. Then she kissed his cheek and told him, you better get ready for school."

Mokuba hugged her and then he ran upstairs and got his things and when he came downstairs, George was waiting to give him a ride to school.

Roland and Seto went directly to Seto's Office when then got to Kaiba Corp., and they began to go over the proposals and as Seto started reading the first one, Roland sat there and it scared him how calmly his son was acting. He was afraid that if Seto didn't address what was happening then he could be on the verge of a total collapse.

Ishizu was in her Office at the Museum going over some of the inventory pages, when the phone rang. "Hello Ishizu Ishtar speaking, how may I help you?" She said.

"Ishizu this is Victoria, is Odeon there, I need to speak to him?" Victoria asked her.

Ishizu told her, "He's not here right now, but I'll have he return your call when he gets back."

Victoria noticed sadness in Ishizu's voice and she asked her, "Is there something wrong?"

Ishizu really liked Victoria and so without even thinking she told her, "I suggested to Seto that we should stop seeing each other for a little while."

Victoria knew that she must be just dying inside and so she said to her, "Listen, why don't we meet for lunch today and we can talk, if that's alright with you."

Ishizu really did need to talk to someone, so she said, "I'd really love that, but you're busy and besides this isn't really such a big deal."

Victoria then said, "Listen to me, I've been where you are right now, and it is a big deal, so I'll be there around eleven and we can go out and get something to eat and talk."

Ishizu thanked her and after Victoria hung up, Odeon came into the Office and he asked, "Was there any calls for me?"

Ishizu jumped when he came in and then she smiled at him and said, "Victoria wants you to call her when you can, and today she's taking me out to lunch that is if it's alright with you?"

Odeon smiled at his sister and he said, "One thing you are going to discover about Victoria is that she's a woman to be reckoned with and no one I repeat no one tells her what she can and can't do, so go have fun and enjoy yourself."

When Seto's meeting with the Board of Directors regarding the proposals was over, he told them, "I'm very happy with the progress of this Board and thanks to each and every one of you, we've been able to do what the old Board never did, we actually got some important things done."

When they got back to the Office, Roland was going to try to get his son to open ad talk about the letter.

As they walked into the Office and Seto sat down he turned to his dad and he said, "I don't think that I can go this, you know going on without ever seeing or talking to Ishizu, what am I going to do?"

Roland was nearly in tears from hearing the sorrow in his son's voice and so he told him, "Why don't you call her and see if she'll agree to talk about what's going on and maybe the two of you can find some way of making this relationship work." Roland left the Office and went to get some coffee.

Seto wiped his eyes and then he reached for the phone and he called the Museum and when Odeon answered the phone, he heard Seto ask, "Can I please talk to Ishizu please?"

Odeon then said, "She's not here right now, she out to lunch with a friend. I'll let her know that you called when she gets back."

Seto thanked him and hung up the phone. He sat there wondering whom she was having lunch with and then he shook his head and thought to himself, "It's probably a business lunch, she wouldn't be seeing anyone else now, would she?"

Helga called Roland and she told him "Our youngest son has been chosen along with several other students to recite Poems that they wrote, we're all invite and he hopes that just maybe Ishizu will come and that if Seto sees her that they might at least start to talk and then they might bet back together again."

Roland had tears in his eyes as he listened to his wife and then he said, "I'll call and talk to Odeon and hey, who knows it just might work."

Victoria picked up Ishizu and they went to Burt's for lunch and as they sat at the table waiting for their orders, Victoria said, "Do you still love him, I mean really love him?"

Tears filled Ishizu's eyes as she told her, "More then life itself, why?"

"Well what we have to do is to come up with something that will get you two in the same room together and then you can talk and try to iron out what's keeping you two apart."

Their lunch arrived, they ate, and Victoria was trying to think of someway to get Seto and Ishizu together.

Roland called the Museum and talked to Odeon and he asked him, "Can I come over and talk to you about the situation between my son and your sister?"

Odeon wanted nothing more then to see his sister happy again so he told Roland, "I think that it is a good idea, can you come over now? Ishizu is at lunch and we can talk without her wondering what we're doing."

Roland said, "I'll be right over." He then went to Seto and told him, "I have to go see about something that your mom wants, I'll be back later." Seto didn't know what was going on, but he was about to find out.

Roland got to the Museum and he went directly to Odeon's Office and as he went inside Odeon smiled and then he said, "What's going on?"

Roland sat down and he explained, "His youngest son is one of six students at his school that will be standing in front of their peers and they will be reciting the Poems they wrote.

He wants his brother there for moral support as well as Ishizu, who has been so nice to him, and he hoped that this might bring them back together.

Odeon said, "You know this just might work. My sister loves Mokuba and just maybe this will help to bring them back together and then maybe she'll smile again and I'll do anything to make that happen."

So now, that the first part of the plan was coming together, all they had to do was try to get Seto and Ishizu in the same room without them finding out.

Please R&R….

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up…Will Mokuba's plan work??…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

That afternoon when Roland got back from talking to Odeon, he went to Seto's Office and as he walked in, he noticed that Seto was standing at the window and tears were running down his face.

"Son what's wrong?" Odeon asked him.

Seto wiped the tears away and then he turned to his dad and he said, "I wish that I could go back to a time when life wasn't so complicated and I could have a life of my own."

Roland went over to where Seto was standing and he told him, "Son everyone one wishes that from time to time but they also know that if they did then they wouldn't have the things or have the family that they love today. You just have to find that little pathway and when you do then things will fall into place and you'll be back to where you use to be."

Seto went to his father, Roland hugged him, and he prayed that what he said would make sense to Seto. Then Roland told him, "Your mom called, Mokie has been chosen from six students from his school to read their Poetry in front of the entire school and we're invited to go. Mom wants us home in about one hour to get ready, so lets get things wrapped up and go home before she comes looking for us."

Seto laughed and he said, "She will too." So they got what business done and they pulled into up in front of the Manor with minutes to spare and when they got inside Helga was there and she said, "Get upstairs and clean up and I've already laid out what clothes you both are going to wear, now hurry up."

Seto and Roland both burst out laughing as they ran up the stairs and went to their rooms, showered, changed and was back downstairs.

Helga chuckled to herself as she watched them run upstairs and then she motioned to someone in the other room and Mokie came over to her and she said, "See, I promised that your dad would have him here didn't I?"

Mokuba hugged her and then they walked to the kitchen and got some sandwiches and cold milk ready so that they could have something to eat before they left for the school.

When Ishizu had finally gotten the final changes done on the drawings for the new exhibit and she was walking out of the Museum, Odeon was there to meet her.

She smiled at him, he kissed her cheek, and then he said, "We have been invited by Mokuba's mother to go to a special event at his school this evening, so we need to get home, change and get there by five o'clock."

Ishizu said, "Well it's good to see you too."

Odeon turned red and he said, "I'm sorry, but it's been such a trying day today. Let me start over, how was your day? By the way we've been invited to go to Mokuba's school and listen to him and several other students read their Poetry, so we have to get home, get ready and be at the school by five this evening."

They got home changed and had a quick meal before heading to the school. While she was changing, Odeon called Helga and asked her, "Where do we sit?"

Helga wanted to jump up and down when she found out that they were both going to be there, but instead she told him, "Sit in the second row about four seats from the left."

Odeon told her, "We'll see you there." Then he had to hang up the phone before Ishizu found out that was going on. They had something to eat and then they left to go to Mokuba's school. Odeon prayed that everything worked out all right for everyone.

The Auditorium was full of students, parents and family members and on the stage were the students who were asked to read their Poetry.

In the third row were Roland, Helga and Seto and next to him were Ishizu and her brother Odeon. The Principal walked up to the Podium and she said, "I want to thank all of you for coming today. These students have written different Poems and Miss Peterson asked me to allow them to read them to you.

I want each student here to be on their best behavior, we have the parents, family members and guest here today and I want them to know that our students are well behaved. So now I'll turn this program over to Miss Peterson."

"Hello, my name is Miss Peterson and I asked my class to write a poem about their families or a sibling and these young men and women have written excellent poems and I want them to read them to you."

One by one, each student read their poems and when they were through cheers rang through the place and the proud parents and wiped tears from their eyes.

It was Mokuba's turn and when he went to the podium he said, my poem is about the one person who has been there for me no matter what. My Poem's called:

A Brother's Love:

I was just a baby when our mother died and it was not long after that that our father died.

It was then that my brother and I were placed in an Orphanage where if it weren't for my brother's love well I would probably be dead by now.

My brother Seto kept the other kids from teasing and hurting me and he would do little things to make me laugh

Now that we are older and have new parents, well I just wish that my brother could do some of the little things again to make me laugh again

Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and with the title comes a lot of responsibility and there's almost no time for him to be my brother

My mom and dad tell me just give it some time and he'll come back to being my brother again, but there are sometimes when I get scared and I want my brother to chase away the monsters

Maybe if I wish hard and say a little prayer, he might just realize that his little brother needs him to be his big brother

I will wait for that time when he comes back and says "Hey little brother, want to go get some ice cream?"

I love you big brother.

When Mokuba was done, cheers rang through the place and in the second row, tears ran like rivers. Seto was so proud of his little brother and all of a sudden, he felt a hand on his arm, he turned to see who it was, Ishizu brushed the tears away and she said, "You have a very loving brother."

Seto touched Ishizu to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and then he said, "I know and sometimes I guess I forget but today was a wake up call that I intend to answer."

Mokuba walked off the stage with the other students and they all went to the families and received hugs and kisses from everyone.

Seto looked up, there was his brother, he held out his arms, Mokuba ran to him, Seto hugged him, and he whispered in Mokie's ear, "After we leave here, lets go get some ice cream."

Tears ran down their faces as the two brothers held each other and the Mokie looked and there was Ishizu and Odeon and he smiled at them. Ishizu touched his face and she said, "Your poem was just beautiful."

Mokuba thanked her and then he said, "Seto, could she come with us to get some ice cream?"

Seto looked at Ishizu over his brother's head and she said, "I'd love to come."

Mokuba then said, "Hey, why don't all of us go out for some ice cream?"

Seto and Ishizu looked at each other, they laughed, and she said, "Why do I get the feeling that we've just been had by this little stinker here?" She then hugged Mokie and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he turned beet red. Everyone started laughing and then they all went to the Ice Cream Parlor and had a great time.

Please R&R….

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up…Seto surprised Ishizu……


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

When they got to the Ice Cream Parlor, Mokuba went over to his dad and he whispered, "Can I sit you guys, I think that maybe Seto and Ishizu would like to sit alone."

Roland smiled down at his son and he softly said, "Alright, but if your brother wants to know why you're not sitting with them, it's up to you to tell him."

Helga and Odeon had heard what was being said, and they both had to stop from laughing aloud. Odeon then said, "Your youngest son is quite the match maker isn't he?"

Helga smiled as she watched Mokie and Roland talking and she said, "Yes he is. He really wants his brother and your sister to get back together, and I'm hoping that too."

Odeon looked at Ishizu with such love and he said, "I hope so too. She's been so sad lately and I want to see that beautiful smile of hers again.

Mokuba went over to where Seto and Ishizu was sitting and he motioned for Seto to come close so that he could whisper something to him and he said, "Is it alright if I sit with mom and dad for a little while?"

Seto knew exactly what his little brother was trying to do, he loved him for it, and so Seto said to him, "It's alright, but come over and join us too."

Ishizu overheard what they were saying and she could just kiss Mokuba for wanting to give her and Seto some time together. Mokuba then asked aloud, "What does everyone want to eat?"

Helga looked at her husband and Odeon and then she told Mokie, "All of us would like dish of vanilla ice cream please."

Seto was about to say what he wanted, when Mokie said, "I'll order for you both" then he ran to the counter and told the woman what they wanted.

Mildred was working tonight and when the party came and she smiled when she saw this young man taking orders for his family.

She smiled at him when he came up to the counter and he said, "I'd like to order three bowls of vanilla ice cream, one large vanilla cone dipped in chocolate and a large banana split with two spoons please."

Mildred almost laughed out loud when he kept looking over where the man and lady was sitting and then Mokie said to her, "That's my older brother and his date, isn't she beautiful?"

Mildred finished filling the order, she smiled at Mokie, and she said, "Yes she is, and your brother is very lucky to have you for a brother."

Mokie paid for the orders, and Roland came over and helped him carry the tray to their table first.

After he took the bowls of ice cream off the tray, he held Mokuba's cone while he took the banana split over to where Seto and Ishizu was sitting.

When he placed it in front of Seto, Roland saw the biggest grin appear on Seto's face as he said, "Thanks for ordering this for us."

Mokie ran back to their table, Roland gave him his cone, and they all ate their ice cream while watching the table where Seto and Ishizu were sitting.

As Seto and Ishizu shared the banana split, she smiled at him and said, "I've missed you."

Seto was about to take a bite of the ice cream when he put the spoon down and he turned to her and said, "I missed you too. It's been a living hell since we decided to take a break from each other."

Ishizu smiled at him, then she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and she whispered, "I hated it too. What if we start dating again, would that be alright with you?"

Seto then kissed her, that caused Roland, Helga and Odeon all to smile and then Mokie said, "Alright, look their kissing!"

Ishizu started laughing and soon Seto joined her and then he said, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night, we could have a great meal and just talk."

Ishizu touched the side of his face and she whispered, "I'd love to have dinner with you."

When it was time for them to leave, and they all went outside to where the cars were parked, Seto held Ishizu's hand and when he walked her to where their car was, he kissed her and whispered, "I'll call you and let you know what time I'll be over."

Odeon then got into the car, Seto opened the door for her, and after she got in, Seto closed the door and waved as the car left.

Seto walked back to where their car was, he looked at his family, and he said, "I love all of you, and I want to let you all know that I'm taking Ishizu out to dinner and I hope that we get back together."

Helga went to her son, she hugged him, and then she said, "Son, I love you so and I hope that things work out for the two of you." Then he hugged her and Mokie said, "Seto are you angry that I wanted to get you and Ishizu back together again?"

Seto went to Mokuba, he held him in his arms, and then he said, "I could never be angry with you for wanting me to be happy. Thanks for being my brother, I love you."

Roland wiped the tears from his face and then he said, "I think we had better get home before we all start crying and flood this parking lot."

Then all started laughing as they climbed into the car and Roland drove home.

When Odeon and Ishizu got home and went inside, she smiled at him as she said, "Seto asked me out to dinner tomorrow and I said that I'd love to go."

Odeon smiled at her and then he said, "It's good to see you smile, really smile again." He kissed her cheek and then she went to her room and got ready for bed, while he called Victoria to tell her about tonight.

As Ishizu turned off her light, her cell phone rang and when she answered it she heard Seto's voice as he said, "Good night my lady, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled in the dark and then she whispered, "I had a great time, thanks for sharing the banana split with me."

They chuckled and then she said, "Good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

Seto hung up the phone, turned off his light and went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that tomorrow he would be with his lady once again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Seto made dinner reservations at one of the swankiest restaurants in Domino. He called Ishizu and let her know that he would be there to pick her up around seven if that was all right?

Ishizu told Seto, "I'll be ready; I can hardly wait to see you again."

Seto softly said, "I can hardly wait to see you again too."

Seto went to his dad and asked him, "Can I use the Beamer tonight?"

Roland smiled at his son and then he said, "Where are you taking your lady for dinner?"

Seto told him, "I've got reservations at The Blue Grotto tonight."

Roland whistled because it was a really ritzy place and he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and handed Seto some money and he told him, "Treat you lady to a really nice time tonight, after dinner take her to Momma's Place for dessert."

They walked into the den, Roland got out the keys to the Beamer and handed them to Seto, and he said, "You are a very lucky young man to have such a beautiful young woman who loves you."

Seto hugged his dad and then he said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world because not only do I have a beautiful woman who loves me, I have two of the best parents and a brother who loves me no matter what stupid things I do. Thanks for being here for me dad."

Seto then ran upstairs to his room, showered and changed his clothes and as he was walking down the stairs to go pick up Ishizu, there was a flash from a camera and his mom stood there taking pictures of her son and tears were running down her face as she saw how grown up he was.

Seto went over to his mom, he hugged her and kissed her cheek, and he said, "Mom please don't cry, I'll always need you and dad and even Mokie."

Helga patted his cheek and then she said, "Please drive carefully and give Ishizu a kiss from me."

Seto smiled at his mom and kissed her one more time and then he walked out, got into the car and drove off to go pick up his lady and take her

Seto pull up out front of the Ishtar's house and as he got out of the car, he picked up a bouquet of red roses, and he walked up to the door and knocked.

Odeon opened the door and there stood Seto. Odeon let him in and as he held out his hand, Seto shook it and then he asked, "Is Ishizu ready?"

Odeon motioned for him to sit down and then he walked down the hallway and when he came to his sister's door, he knocked and said, "Your date is here."

Ishizu opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes, there stood his sister, and she was wearing a dress that Victoria had made especially for her. It was a floor length dress, and it was made of the blue material that almost looked like it was moving as she turned to get her purse and the matching wrap.

Odeon softly said, "Your so beautiful tonight, you look so much like mother in that dress."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you, I hope that Seto will like it."

They walked into the living room and when Seto saw her, it took his breath away she was so beautiful. He went over and said, "You're so beautiful tonight."

Then he gave her the flowers and he said, "These flowers pale in comparison with your beauty."

Ishizu blushed when he said that and then she handed the flowers to her brother and said, "Could you please put these in some water?"

Odeon took the flowers and then he said, "Have a good time and Seto, please drive carefully."

Seto assured Odeon that he would and then he took her wrap and put it around her shoulders and they walked outside and he opened the door and helped her in.

Seto walked around to the other side, got in and they were off for their dinner date.

Odeon wiped away a tear from his eyes and then he looked up towards the heavens and he said, "Mom, your little girl is all grown up and she's almost as beautiful as you were." Then he took the flowers, went to the kitchen, placed them in a vase of water, and placed them on the table.

Seto pulled up in front of the restaurant and the Valet opened her door and helped her out and Seto handed him the keys to the Beamer, and then he opened the door and they walked inside.

When they got inside, Ishizu couldn't believe how beautiful this place was, Seto offered her his arm as they walked over and he told the man, "I have reservations for two, my name is Seto Kaiba."

The man nearly fell over himself when he heard Seto say his name and then he said, "Yes Mr. Kaiba, please follow me your private dining room is ready."

The man showed them to their own dining room and as he held her chair, Ishizu sat down and Seto sat across from her. Then the man said, "Your waitress will be here soon to take you orders, I hope that you both enjoy your meals."

Then he left and Ishizu smiled at Seto and she said, "You didn't have to do this for me."

Seto reached across the table and took her hand in his and he said, "You deserve the best that I can give you, besides I've never had dinner in my own private room, isn't this great?"

She laughed and he smiled and said, "You have a beautiful laugh and your smile lights up the room."

The waitress came into the room, she gave them each a menu, and she asked, "Would you like something to drink while you decide what you want to order?"

Seto smiled at Ishizu and he told the waitress, "Please, would you bring us a bottle of your best Champagne."

The waitress nodded and she left to bring back a bottle of Champagne. While she was gone, Ishizu opened her menu and there weren't any prices beside the dishes, and she looked at Seto and she said, "Why isn't there any prices on this menu?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "Don't worry about it, just order what you want."

The waitress came back with the Champagne and as she poured each of them a glass, she asked them, "Have you decided what you want to order?"

Seto looked at Ishizu and then he said, "Is Donald the Chef tonight, and if so will you please ask him if he'll come here so I can ask him a question."

The waitress smiled at them and then she left and then a very large man came into the room and he smiled as he saw Seto and he said, "What can I do for you tonight?"

Seto whispered something to Ishizu, she nodded her head, and then Seto told him, "Could we get a couple of Cheese Burgers and some fries, my lady isn't use to this fancy food that you serve here."

Donald laughed and then he said, "I don't blame her, I don't like it either. I'll have your orders done in a few minutes." Then he left and Ishizu smiled at Seto and she said, "Thank you, I just couldn't order anything from that menu."

Seto leaned over and kissed her on the lips and he whispered, "Anything for you my love."

Ishizu blushed and then she touched the side of his face and she said, "I'm so glad that you asked me out tonight, I was so lonely without being with you."

Seto moved closer to her and then he kissed her, and she returned the kiss and when he lifted his head, they were both breathing hard, and then he said, "I love you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the words to the song in this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

When Seto said, "I love you." Ishizu couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at him, tears filled her eyes, and Seto thought that he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong, what did I do to make you cry?" He asked her.

Ishizu wiped the tears away with the napkin that he gave her and she smiled at him and softly said, "Seto, what you said made my heart swell and that caused my eyes to fill with tears.

I've wanted to tell you for such a long time that I love you but I was so afraid that it would cause you to run away, and when we broke up well I just kept those words deep inside of me and never said them again."

Seto smiled and leaned over and kissed the tears from her face and he whispered, "I love you so much that my heart is almost bursting with happiness. And then for you to admit that you love me in return well." He couldn't go on because now he was the one with tears running down his face.

Ishizu reached up and wiped the tears away and then she kissed him passionately and when they parted to take a breath of air, she said, "Seto Kaiba I love you so much and I never want us to part ever again."

Seto then took her hand in his and he said, "Ishizu Ishtar, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I love you with all my heart and we will never be apart ever again. Will you please marry me?"

Ishizu blinked away the tears from her eyes and she stared at him no believing that he had just proposed to her and then she said, "Seto, are you really sure that we are ready to take this huge step?"

Seto not really knowing what to do or say, he whispered, "I don't know, but all I do know is that I can't live without you in my life and if I ever lose you again it will destroy me."

They held onto each other and then they heard, "Sir, here is you meal."

They broke apart and started giggling and as the waitress placed the plates in front of them well they wondered if she thought that, they were crazy.

The waitress smiled and then she said, "Congratulations and may you have many years of happiness." Then she left them to eat their dinner.

When they were finished, Seto remembered what his dad had said about taking Ishizu to "Momma's Place" for dessert and he said, "I want to take you to a very special place; it's a place that has been a big part of my families life for a long time."

Ishizu smiled as she finished her burger and she said, "I can hardly wait."

Seto paid the bill and they walked outside, and as they were waiting for the Valet to bring the car back, he took her into his arms and he whispered, "Ishizu you are my heart and soul and I love you."

She kissed him and then they heard, "Sir your keys."

Seto paid the man and as they got back inside the car, he drove to "Momma's Place" and as they walked inside Ishizu could understand why this place meant so much to his family.

The place had the feeling of coming home and the little old man who welcomed them smiled and kissed Seto cheek and then he took Ishizu's hand in his and he said, "Hello young lady." Then he kissed her hand and he said aloud, "Momma come quick, our Seto has brought his lady love to meet us."

A little stout woman came from the door that Ishizu figured was the kitchen and when she saw Seto, tears ran down her cheeks and she went over, gave him a big hug, and kissed his cheek and then she turned to Ishizu and said, "Seto you found your heart and soul. I knew that you would someday and she's so beautiful."

Seto turned beet red and Momma smiled and then she said, "Daddy, get them a table and find out what they would like to have for dessert." Momma said, "His name is Herman and my name is Henrietta."

Then Herman took them to a nice table and as he pulled out her chair and she sat down, he asked, "What would you two like to have for dessert?"

Seto couldn't take his eyes off Ishizu, she was so beautiful, then he turned to the Herman, and he said, "Tell Momma to surprise us."

Herman hurried off to the kitchen, Ishizu looked at Seto, and she said, "I know why this place means so much to your family, I love it here."

Herman came out and he said, "Momma said that she'd have your dessert ready in a few minutes, why don't you take your lady and go over and dance."

Seto held out his hand and Ishizu took it and they walked over to the area for dancing and as he took her into his arms, Herman pressed the button and the song began to play and as they danced.

Seto then listened to the words and tears filled his eyes as he realized that what the words said were true and he was a very lucky young man to have this beautiful young lady love him.

This is the song that they danced to: Keeper of the Stars, by Tracy Byrd.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smiling' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

When the song was over, they stood there holding onto each other and then she looked up into his eyes and she whispered, "Seto, when the time is right yes I'll marry you."

He leaned down and kissed her and then they walked back to their table and sat down to wait for their dessert.

In the doorway of the kitchen, Herman and Henrietta stood watching and as she wiped away the tears from her eyes Henrietta said, Daddy, those two will be as happy as our Roland and Helga are."

Herman kissed his wife and then she giggled and said, "We have to get their dessert ready."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

As they sat waiting for their dessert, Seto took Ishizu's hand in his and he whispered to her, "You've made my life worth living and I thank god for bring you back into my life."

She blushed as she listened to what he was saying and then she said, "I'm thankful too because I didn't want to go on without you in my life, so we both are lucky to be given a second chance."

Just then, Herman and Henrietta came out of the kitchen and Herman placed their dessert in front of them, and when Seto and Ishizu looked and saw the banana split, well the both lost it and began to laugh.

They laughed until tears were running down their faces and Herman and his wife looked at them as if they had just lost their minds.'

Seto recovered first, and as he wiped his face he said, "Please sit down and let me explain about our laughter."

When he was through, both Henrietta and Herman were also laughing and then Ishizu said, "Thank you both for making this night such a wonderful time for us."

As they shared the banana split, Seto said to her, "I don't want this night to ever end."

Ishizu smiled as she touched the side of his face and she replied, "I feel the same as you, but now that we've found each other again then we can start over and make this the best time of our lives."

When they were finished and Seto went to pay for the dessert, Henrietta told him, "Roland took care of everything. So go take your lady home and may god bless each of you with his love."

Ishizu gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks and she whispered, "I know why Seto told me that this place was very special to him and his family.

It's because of the two of you, and now this place is going to be a very special place for Seto and me, thank you both for making this night such a magical one for us."

Henrietta kissed her cheek as Herman shook Seto's hand and then they walked outside and as Seto opened her door for her, she turned and kissed him and whispered, "Thank you for making this night one that I'll always remember."

Seto held her in his arms and he said, "You're welcome." Then he kissed her and as she sat down he closed her door, went around, and got into the car and he drove her home.

When he pulled up outside her house, Seto stopped the car and as he got out to open her door, she stood up and as she looked at his beautiful blue eyes she whispered, "I love you Seto Kaiba."

He walked her to the door and he stood there looking down into her face he almost pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and then he lowered his head and he kissed her and as she responded, neither of them wanted this night to end.

When he lifted his head, he smiled at her and then he said, "You better get inside before I change my mind and take you away and make love to you."

Ishizu buried her face in his shirt, she took a deep breath, and then she smiled and said, "I almost wish that you would take me away and make love to me, but I know that we want to wait till we're ready."

Then she used her key to unlock the door and he kissed her one more time before walking back to the car and going home.

When Ishizu got inside, she stood there not wanting this moment to end. She finally walked down the hallway to her room and as she closed her bedroom door, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

She sat there thinking about tonight and tears filled her eyes as she remembered how beautiful this evening had been and how she hated to leave Seto. She almost wished that he had taken her away and made love to her.

When Seto got home, he went inside and he began to cry, Roland was coming from the kitchen when he heard the front door close, then he heard his son crying and he went to see what was wrong.

Seto wiped his eyes and then he started towards the stairs when he heard something and as he turned around there was his dad, and Seto walked towards him.

Roland opened his arms and Seto went to him and as his father's arms tightened around him Seto said, "What am I going to do. I love her and I don't want to be away from her."

Roland smiled to himself and then he said, "You have to go slowly because you both were given a second chance and that doesn't happen very often. Just let her know how much you love her and you both will know when the time is right."

When Ishizu got ready for bed, there was a knock on her bedroom door, and when she opened it there stood her brother.

She went to him and as Odeon's arms tightened around her, she softly said, "I love him with all my heart and if he hadn't had the strength to let me go I would have let him make love to me."

Odeon smiled to himself and then he said, "I'll let you in on a little secret, every time that Victoria and I have to say good-night I want to take her in my arms and make love to her, but we both know that we're not ready yet.

I have to be strong enough to let her go and after I get home I'm glad that I did, because when I make love to her it'll be after I make her my wife.

Ishizu looked up at her brother and she told him, "Seto proposed to me tonight, but I asked him if he really thought that we were ready yet. Now I wish that I would have said yes and then I'd be making Wedding plans instead of coming home and going to bed."

Odeon then said, "When the time is right then you'll know and then you can tell Seto that you'll marry him. Right now you know that neither of you are ready to take such a big step."

Ishizu kissed Odeon on the cheek and he turned to leave when he said, "When you do tell Seto that you'll marry him, he will be the luckiest man in the world to have a wife with so much love to give to one man."

As Seto walked, into his room, he turned to his father and then he said, "I asked her to marry me tonight, but she said that we weren't ready for such a big step and I had to agree with her.

When we were at Momma's Place and we were dancing, she looked up at me and she told me, "When the time is right, I'll marry you."

Roland smiled at his son because he had grown up into a very special young man, and that Ishizu was the right woman for him, and when they did get married they would be almost as happy and he and Helga are.

He then hugged Seto he asked him, "What song did you dance to tonight?"

Seto told his dad, "It was called "The Keeper of The Stars" why do you want to know?"

Roland chuckled as he said, "The words to that song have such a powerful message, no wonder Henrietta chose that one for you and Ishizu to dance to."

Seto then said, "Dad do you think that Ishizu and I will be as happy as you and mom?"

Roland then said, "Son to be really happy two people have to work together to make their marriage last, your mom and I we were almost like you and Ishizu and sure we love each other, but we did have some rocky times, but it was our love for each other that got us through those times."

Then he kissed his son and he left, when he got back to their room, he closed the door, Helga asked, "Is he alright?"

Roland went over and sat on the side of the bed and he said, "He's really in love and someday maybe there'll be a Wedding."

Helga held open the sheets and Roland got undressed and he climbed in beside his wife and they made sweet, sweet love and afterwards he held her in his arms and she softly said, "They'll be just fine."

Roland knew that what his wife said was true, but he still could not stop wanting the best for both his sons.

As he held his wife in his arms and as they started to drift off to sleep, he said a prayer that nothing would ever change his sons and that they would always be the loving sons that he and his wife raised them to be.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...Seto proposes again to Ishizu, does she accept??

A/N: The Duelist's Heiress: Yes, I used the title of one of his songs for my story.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Helga was making dinner, when Gregory one of the butlers came and told her that someone was there to see her. Helga wasn't expecting anyone so she was surprised when she saw Ishizu standing there.

Helga saw how distraught she was and she softly said, "What's wrong?"

Then Ishizu started crying and she said through her tears, "I'm afraid that what happened today might break Seto and me up for good."

Helga went over, she put her arms around Ishizu, and she said, "What happened?"

They walked to the living room and as they sat on the couch, Ishizu told her.

"Today, I was offered the position of being in charge of the new addition that has been added to the Museum and it's going to require that I spend more time at the Museum and that I won't have much time to be able to be with Seto.

I'm terrified that he won't understand and that if we break up this time, there won't be any chance of us ever getting together again, and I don't know what to do?"

Helga held her in her arms and then she said, "You need to talk to Seto about this and let him know how you feel and that you love your position at the Museum and you really don't want to give it up.

You have to realize that Seto being CEO at Kaiba Corp. is going to put a strain on your relationship because of the late hours and business meeting that he will have, so talk to him and then together you can figure out how this is going to affect your lives together."

Ishizu had tears running down her face, she listened to who could be her mother-in-law, and she said, "Thank you for listening to me, today I really felt like I was talking to my mother. You are so much like her and." Ishizu couldn't continue because she was crying.

Helga smiled at her and then she said, "If you need to talk about anything, just come over here and we'll figure out what to do. Seto is one really lucky young man to have someone like you love him."

Then Helga gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, and then Ishizu wiped away the tears and she hugged Helga.

She got up to leave and said, "I'm going to call and see if Seto will meet me for lunch and then I'll tell him about what happened today and hopefully he'll understand why I'm going to accept the offer that the Curator gave me."

After Ishizu left, Helga sat there and she starting thinking about when she and Roland first started going together and how they struggled to keep their relationship going because of his job here at the Manor, and how that bastard Gozaburo always tried to keep them apart. She knew that Ishizu and Seto would be all right because their love would see them through.

Seto was just coming out of a Business Meeting and as he closed the door behind him, he wanted to scream. The man he was doing business with was a jerk and by the time, the meeting was over, they still hadn't settle on anything.

As Seto walked back to his Office his cell phone rang and when he saw who was calling he smiled and said, "Hello beautiful lady, what can I do for you?"

Ishizu took a deep breath and then she said, "Would you like to have lunch with me, I really need to talk to you about something."

Seto smiled to himself and the he told her, "I'd love to, why don't you come to Kaiba Corp. and we can have lunch in the cafeteria."

She agreed to meet him at his Office and before she hung up, she asked him, "How did the meeting go with Mr. Pegasus?"

Seto chuckled as he said, "Well, let's just say that he'll have to reschedule another meeting. I had to either get the hell out of there or kill that man."

Ishizu smiled and then she said, "I see you in a little while, and Seto I love you."

Seto could hear something in her voice but he decided to wait to ask her when she got there. He then said, "I love you too."

Ishizu was leaving the Museum to go have lunch with Seto. when the Curator stopped her and said, "I need to have your answer now, so that I can have everything ready for when you come in tomorrow."

She then told him, "I accept your generous offer. I'll see you in the morning." Then she hurried out of the Museum to go to Kaiba Corp. to have lunch with Seto.

When she arrived at Kaiba Corp. Seto had left instructions to have someone take her to the cafeteria. When she got there she looked around and there sat Seto and she nearly turned around and ran out, but she knew that they had to talk about this and the sooner the better.

Seto stood up when she walked over to the table and he held the chair for her to sit down. He knew that something was wrong so he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Ishizu took a deep breath and then she said, "Today the Curator of the Museum offered to make me the head of the new wing of the Museum that will contain all the Egyptian Artifacts."

Seto smiled when he heard her good news, and then he kissed her and told her, "This is what you've always wanted and now it's coming true, I'm so proud of you."

Ishizu had tears in her eyes as she listened to him tell her that he was glad that she got the position and then she said, "But this will mean that we won't be able to spend as must time together."

Seto then held her hand as he said, "We'll find some way of being together I promise you. Right now is going to be one of the busiest times for me because of the meetings that I'll be having with Pegasus, so until then we'll have to see each other when ever we can."

Ishizu leaned forward and kissed Seto, really kissed him and then when she lifted her head she whispered, "I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart."

Seto took her hand in his and then he said, "Then let's get married and we can be together when ever we want."

He then took a black box out of his pocket and handed it to her and when she opened it there was an engagement ring and she looked at him as tears ran down her face and she softly said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Seto stood up and let out a yell that scared everyone there and then he blushed and said, "My lovely lady has agreed to become my wife."

Everyone started cheering as he took her hand, he placed the ring on her finger, and he kissed her.

Seto took out his cell phone, he dialed a number, and when the person on the other end answered he said, "Mom, Ishizu and I are getting married."

Seto held the phone from his ear and they both heard Helga scream, "ALRIGHT!!"

They both started laughing and then she said, "We have to go tell my brother, and let your father and Mokie know."

Seto smiled as he said, "We will talk to Odeon, but as for my dad and brother, and well mom is probably calling them now and telling them about our engagement."

Ishizu kissed him again and then they got up and left the cafeteria and he went to his Office and told his Secretary, "Please cancel all my appointments, I've got more pressing business to take care of, my lovely lady here has agreed to become my wife."

Bridget congratulated them as they walked out of the Office on their way to talk to Odeon. Seto prayed that he'd be happy for them and not try to stop this marriage.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Twenty

Roland had heard that there was something had happened in the cafeteria and it involved his son and some woman. He was leaving his Office to find out what was going on, when he saw Seto and Ishizu coming down the hall towards him and they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

Roland stopped and stood there and as Seto and Ishizu came over to where he was, Seto said, "Dad, we're going to get married."

Tears filled Roland's eyes as he said, "I'm so happy for you both." Then he hugged and kissed them both.

A smile appeared on Roland's face as he said, "Have you told you mom yet? You know that she's going to want to have a huge dinner party and invite lots of people to celebrate your engagement don't you."

Ishizu giggled as she saw Seto's face and then she said, "We're on our way to tell Odeon the good news."

Roland laughed aloud and then he said, "Good luck and son don't forget what I said about your mom wanting to throw the biggest party for the two of you."

Seto took Ishizu's hand and he said, "Let's go and talk to your brother, then we'll go to the Manor and talk to my mom."

As they walked off, Roland's cell phone rang and when he saw who was calling he burst out laughing. He said, "Hello my love, what can I do for you?"

Helga then said, "You already know don't you?"

Roland smiled as he said, "Know what my love?"

Helga burst out laughing as she said, "You're in trouble mister."

Roland whispered, "What are you going to do to me?"

Helga turned beet red and she said, "Alright, I want to talk to you about throwing a party for Seto and Ishizu, how many people should I send invitations to?"

Roland then said, "My love why not just has a quiet family dinner."

She then said, "Alright, we'll have a quiet dinner, but somehow I'm going to let our friends know about the Wedding."

Then the phone went dead, and Roland went back to his Office.

Seto drove to the Ishtar residence and as he parked the car and got out, he walked around and opened her door, they stood there for a minute, and then he said, "I hope that your brother will be as happy for us as my parent are."

Then they walked to the door and as she opened it, they heard music playing and went to find out what was going on.

They walked to the living room and there they saw Odeon and he was dancing with Victoria. Ishizu smiled up at Seto and she whispered, "Let join them."

All of a sudden, Odeon felt that something was wrong and when he looked behind them, there stood Seto and he was dancing with Ishizu.

Victoria looked at both of them and the she squealed, "You're engaged aren't you?"

Odeon did a double take, and then he smiled and held out his hand and as Seto shook it, Victoria was hugging Ishizu and she whispered, "Show me the ring."

Ishizu held out her hand and when Victoria saw it, she hugged Ishizu and she said, "You are as lucky as I am finding the right man to marry. Seto is your true soul mate just as Odeon is mine."

Odeon then walked over to his sister and he hugged her and then he turned to Seto and he asked, "Is this going to be a long or short engagement?"

Seto said, "We have a lot of things to consider before we get married, but I couldn't let her get away, she's my heart and soul and I love her."

Ishizu went over to Seto, they held each other, she reached up and brought his head down, and she kissed him. Odeon smiled as he said, "You two need to stop or go get a room."

They broke apart and saw Victoria smack Odeon on the back of his head as she said, "Behave yourself."

Everyone started laughing and then Odeon said, "This calls for a celebration, lets go out and I'll buy lunch and we can toast the happy couple with some champagne

They went to a small place that Odeon, Victoria loves, and as they walked inside, Gregory the headwaiter came over and said, "Odeon it's good to see you and your lovely lady again."

Odeon then asked, "Can we have a table for four, we're here to celebrate the engagement of my sister to her soul mate."

Gregory smiled and then he showed them the best table in the place and as they were seated he said, "What would you like to drink?"

Odeon told him, "Please bring us your best bottle of Champagne."

Gregory bowed and then he went to get them their drinks. In the corner of the room, there was a small dance floor and Seto looked at Ishizu and he said, "Dance with me."

Ishizu took Seto's hand and they walked over to the dance floor and as he took her into his arms, Gregory pushed button # G and the song began. As they dance around the floor, the words surrounded them and tears filled her eyes as she listened to what they said.

She knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world to have this man love her and want to spend the rest of his life loving her. She put her arms around his neck, laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat as they danced to this song:

**GARTH BROOKS LYRICS**

**"To Make You Feel My Love"**

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling' sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

When the song was finished, they kissed and as he lifted his head a tear ran down his face as he whispered, "I'm the luckiest man in this world to have the most beautiful woman want to be my bride and share my life with me."

They walked back to the table where Odeon and Victoria toasted them and Odeon said, "Your life together be blessed with happiness and maybe a child or two."

Seto nearly choked on his drink, Ishizu had to pat him on the back, and she looked at her brother who was laughing his head off. She looked at Seto and she said, "Maybe in the future we can decide if we want a baby."

When they left the restaurant, Seto and Ishizu thanked both Odeon and Victoria for the drinks and company then Seto said, "We have to go talk to my mom."

Odeon laughed as he said, "I wonder how big the party will be that she's going to want to throw to celebrate your engagement?"

They left and Seto drove to the Manor. As they got out of the car and started walking to the front door, Seto looked at Ishizu and he said, "Please remember that I love you." Then he kissed her.

She started laughing and she said, "Come on, how bad can it get?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

As Seto drove to the Manor, he looked over at Ishizu and he asked her, "Did you really mean it when said that someday after we're married you'd like to have a baby?"

Ishizu looked at Seto and then she said, "Yes, I'd love to have a baby with you. Does it bother you me wanting a baby?"

Seto smiled as he reached out his free hand and took her hand in his and squeezed it and then he said, "No, I just don't know if I'd make a good father."

Ishizu said, "I think that you would, because of how much you love your brother and how you'd put his life above yours. Don't worry; I want us to be married for a few years before we even talk about having a baby."

When Seto pulled up in front of the Manor, he got out, walked around to the other side, opened Ishizu's door, and helped her out. As they walked up the steps to the front door, she took his hand and he smiled and said, "I love you" and then he kissed her.

When Seto opened the door and they went in, Ishizu said, "This place is so huge."

Seto laughed as he said, "When Mokie and I were growing up, we has so many hiding places that mom and dad had a hard time finding us."

Ishizu laughed as she thought to herself, "He's going to be a great father."

They walked into the kitchen and found Helga making cookies. Seto motioned for her to be quiet, he snuck up behind his mom, and he grabbed her and said, "Gotcha!"

Helga let out a scream and when she realized who it was, she turned around and swatted Seto with the towel that she had tucked into the side of her apron.

"Young man, you scared the heck out of me." Helga scolded him. Seto started laughing and then she noticed Ishizu standing there and she pushed Seto out of the way, went over, wrapped her arms around Ishizu, gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek.

Helga whispered to Ishizu and she said, "This one is a real trouble maker."

They started laughing and Seto went over, sat down at the table, and pretended that his feelings were hurt, and then he said, "If you both don't stop talking about me, I'll tell my daddy and he'll be really mad."

Both Ishizu and Helga started laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces.

Seto got up and went over to where they were, he put his arms around both of them, he kissed each of their cheeks, and he said, "How did I get so lucky to have two beautiful women in my life?"

Just then, Mokuba and Roland came into the room and Mokie said, "Dad, what is Seto talking about?"

Roland smiled down at his youngest son and he told him, "Don't you think that your mom and Ishizu are beautiful? Mokuba looked at his dad and he said, "Yes, both mom and Ishizu are both beautiful, but why did Seto say that?"

"Seto loves Ishizu and he loves your mom, that's why he said that. When you get older and fall in love, you'll say that too."

Mokuba looked at his dad as if he'd lost his mind and then he said, "I'm to young to fall in love and besides there isn't any girls at school that I like."

Helga laughed and then she noticed the ring on Ishizu's finger and she said, "Let me see that beautiful ring."

Ishizu held out her hand and showed the ring to Helga. Mokuba then asked, "Does this mean that Seto is going to marry Ishizu?'

Seto went over to his brother, he ruffled his hair, and he told him, "Yes, I'm going to marry this beautiful lady and then she'll be your sister-in-law."

Mokuba smiled and he hugged Seto and then he said, "Well it's about time you finally got smart."

Roland, Helga and Ishizu burst out laughing and Seto grabbed hold of Mokie and then he picked him up and he kissed him on his cheek and he said, "I agree little bro."

Helga said, "This calls for a celebration."

Seto smiled at his mom and then he said, "Mom can we have a small dinner party?"

Helga looked at Roland who wanted to leave the room and then she said, "Alright, we'll have a small dinner party, but after you get married I'm going to have one heck of a party to help celebrate your marriage."

Ishizu giggled and she looked at Seto and she said, "I think that is a good idea, don't you?"

Seto went over to Ishizu and he kissed her and then he looked at his mom and he said, "Alright you have a deal."

Roland walked over to his wife, he kissed her, and then he said, "I love you."

Mokuba then made a face as he said, "Do all of you have to kiss all the time, and it's icky."

They all started laughing and Seto said, "One day little brother, you'll think differently. One day you'll meet someone who'll make your life worth living and then when you'll discover that kissing is one really great."

Helga looked at Roland and tears filled her eyes as she knew just how grown up their eldest son was, and she couldn't be more proud of him then she was at that exact moment.

Ishizu went over to Seto, she looked up into his blue eyes, she touched the side of his face, and she said, "You asked me if I thought that you'd be a good father, well I know that you'll be a great father." Then she kissed him.

Mokuba, Roland and Helga all had tears running down their faces as they heard what she just said and they too knew that he would be a great father.

Helga wiped the tears from her eyes and she said, "Alright, why don't we go out and celebrate."

Ishizu smiled at Seto, he looked at his family, and he softly said, "I'm the luckiest man in the entire world. I have a beautiful woman and the greatest family who all love me and I love all of you too."

Roland cleared his throat and then he said, "Let's go to Momma's place and have a good meal and Seto and Ishizu can let them know that their getting married."

As Roland parked the Hummer outside of Momma's Place, they all got out as they walked inside, Herman smiled as he saw who came in and he said, "Momma, looked who just came in."

Henrietta came out of the kitchen and when she saw that it was Roland, Helga and their family, tears ran down her face as she rushed over and gave everyone a big hug and kiss and then she said, "Daddy get our guests the best table."

She then said, "What would you like to eat?"

Seto held Ishizu's hand and he said, "Ishizu and I are getting married."

Henrietta looked at Herman, tears filled their eyes, and then she said, "This is the best news since your dad told us that he was going to marry your mom. Papa, get out a bottle of our best Champagne."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..The Celebration continues...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two

Before they left to go to "Momma's Place" Seto called Odeon and asked him, "Could you and Victoria come to "Momma's Place" we're having a small party to celebrate Ishizu and my Wedding plans."

Odeon smiled as he listened to what Seto was saying and then he said, "Today Victoria is having her Niece Rebecca visit, is it alright if she comes too?"

Seto then said, "Sure, see you all in a little while."

Ishizu smiled as Herman went to get the Champagne and she looked at Seto and she said, "I love this place as much as I love you and your family."

Just then, the door opened and when Ishizu looked to see who came in, she saw her brother, Victoria and some young girl and tears filled her eyes when she realized that Seto must have called them, and she turned and gave him a big kiss and whispered, "Thank you."

Ishizu then said to Henrietta, "This is my brother, his lady" Ishizu didn't know what the young girls name was.

Victoria then said, "This is my Niece Rebecca."

Henrietta welcomed them and Herman showed them to the table.

Seto put his arm around her, he kissed her, and he said, "You are my world and I thank who ever brought us together that you are here beside me and that soon we will become man and wife."

Henrietta then said, "I will go and make a dinner for us."

Herman went to his wife and he said, "I will come and help you if you'll allow me to."

Henrietta laughed as she said, "My husband you know that I'll always need your help." They went to the kitchen and began fixing dinner.

Seto stood up, he held out his hand, and he said to Ishizu, "Come dance with me."

As she stood up, Roland offered Helga his hand and then Odeon asked Victoria to dance, so the three couples went to the dance floor, Mokie went to the kitchen, and he said, "Everyone wants to dance, where is the music?"

Herman laughed as he showed Mokie where the jukebox was and as Mokuba looked at the music available he smiled as he pushed number 52, and as the music started he went to sit down and he watched as they danced.

As the men took their ladies into their arms, the music began to play and as they danced around the floor, the music filled the room. This is what they danced to:

I Cross My Heart by George Strait

Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I can see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heartfrom here on after  
Let's stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow

Chorus:  
I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's still breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

Chorus

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

As Mokie sat there next to Rebecca, they watched the adults dance and then Rebecca said, "They are all really good dancers."

When Mokuba looked at her, something inside of him kind made his mouth dry, and he got a funny feeling inside. He nodded his head that he agreed and then he turned to watch them dance and sweat appeared on his forehead.

From inside the kitchen, Henrietta smiled as she not only watched them dance, but when she saw how this young lady was effecting Mokie tears filled her eyes as she realized that soon he would be the next one to get married and then Roland and Helga would be all alone.

Herman put his arm around her and gave her a hug and he said, "Momma, that young man out there isn't anywhere near to finding out that that young lady is going to be the one that he will marry someday.

As the couples were dancing, Rebecca said, "It's nice that your parents are doing this for your brother and Ishizu."

Mokuba didn't really know what to say to her and then he said, "Do you live around here?"

Rebecca smiled at him, his stomach did somersaults, and she told him, "I live with my grandpa and we've come back to Domino so that I can go to school here."

Mokuba was about to ask her something, but the others came back to the table and when Seto looked at him, Mokuba kind of blushed, and Seto smiled as he thought to himself, "Maybe this girl is the one who will rock his world like Ishizu as rocked his."

As everyone sat down at the table, Henrietta and Herman came out of the kitchen and she was pushing a cart. When she stopped at the table, she put a deep-dish lasagna on the table and she said, "Dig in."

Helga picked up the serving spoon and she started cutting the lasagna and she then put equal pieces on each plate and as they all had some, Roland said, "Mokuba would you say grace?"

Mokuba said, "Please bless this great food we are about to receive and bless everyone around this table and especially Henrietta and Herman for making this great food."

Everyone agreed with him and Roland said, "You've out did yourself today, this is delicious."

Henrietta beamed as she heard how everyone loved the food, she turned to her husband, and she said, "Papa helped too."

Everyone laughed and they ate their food and Herman poured the adults a glass of Champagne and gave Mokuba and Rebecca a glass of juice.

He gave Henrietta a glass and took on himself and then he said, "I want to toast the happy couple and to welcome Odeon, Victoria and Rebecca to our family."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Seto and Ishizu and they raised their glasses to welcome Odeon, Victoria and Rebecca.

It was late and Roland said, "I guess we'd better leave, Seto and I have a meeting tomorrow."

They all stood up and as they started to leave, they all gave Henrietta and Herman a big hug and kiss and they told them, "Thanks for the delicious food and the great company."

Seto walked Ishizu over to the car and as he opened the back door, he then took her into his arms and kissed her and they heard, "Get a room", when they turned around both Mokuba and Rebecca were giggling.

As Roland and his family got into the car, he looked in the rear view mirror and Mokuba was asleep with his, head on, Seto's shoulder and Seto touched the side of his brother's face and then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Roland smiled to himself and then he turned to Helga and he whispered, "It seems that our youngest son just might have met his match tonight."

Helga smiled at her husband and she said, "I think that you might be right, but I want him to stay a young boy for a little while longer."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up:Planning the Wedding


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter 23

Today is Ishizu's first day as the head of the Egyptian exhibit, and she's meeting with all of the people who will be working with her.

It was a very long day and as she was getting ready, to go home her cell phone rang and it was Seto. "Well how did your day go?" He asked her.

She sighed and told him, "It went surprisingly well, considering that I didn't know what I was doing. I have some very talented people who work with me. How did your meeting go?"

Seto said, "Maximillion Pegasus is a very difficult man to deal with, but after today I think that he'll find me just as intimidating."

Ishizu laughed when he said that and then she said, "He should be, you are a very formidable man to deal with."

Seto laughed and then he whispered, "If I am, then you are the only one who can soothe that side of me and make me yours."

Ishizu blushed when he said that and then he asked her, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" She closed her eyes and then she said, "I'd love to. I miss seeing you."

"I'll pick you up around seven if that's alright." He told her.

"I'll be ready and Seto, I love you." Ishizu said.

Seto closed his eyes and then he softly said, "I love you too and I can't wait to see you."

Ishizu went home and as she went inside, Odeon was there talking on the phone and when he saw her he waved hello. She went over, kissed his cheek, and went down the hall to her room.

She took a shower and was looking through her closet for something to wear to dinner, when there was knock on her door. She went over and as she opened it, there was her brother and he said, "Victoria was wondering what you thought about having a small dinner party and inviting Seto and his family. She says that Rebecca has a crush on Mokuba and he's all she can talk about."

Ishizu chuckled and she said, "I'm going to dinner with Seto, why don't I ask his thoughts about the dinner party?"

Odeon laughed and then he said, "Will he really tell you that it's alright to invite his younger brother to a dinner party where Rebecca will be?"

Ishizu smiled at him and then she said, "Yes, I do. Now go away so I can get dressed, Seto will be here soon."

Odeon kissed her cheek and he left her to get ready. As she got dressed, she thought more about the dinner party that Victoria wanted to have and she didn't know if Seto would be all right with it, so she decided to call Helga and ask her opinion instead.

When Seto arrived, he knocked on the door and Odeon answered it and he smiled as he said, "Come on in, she's about ready."

Seto sat down and as he and Odeon talked, they heard, "Gentlemen, I'm ready."

Seto stood up and he couldn't take his eyes off Ishizu, she was so lovely. Odeon stood up along side of Seto and as he smiled as he watched how his sister had such a bewitching spell over this young man, he remembered how Victoria had the same hold over him.

They walked to the door and as Seto opened it, he took her wrap from her and placed it around her shoulders, they walked out to his car, and as he drove away, Odeon watched and he had tears in his eyes knowing that soon he would be loosing his sister but getting a brother-in-law in return.

When Seto got to the restaurant, he parked the car, the Valet opened her door and helped her out, Seto handed him the keys, and he took her hand in his as they walked inside.

The host smiled as they walked in and he asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Seto smiled as he said, "The reservation is for Kaiba, table for two."

She picked up two menu's as she showed them to the table and as Seto held Ishizu's chair for her to sit down, the hostess handed them the menu's and she said, "Your waitress will be right here."

As they sat there, Seto looked over at her and he said, "You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and she said, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself tonight."

Just then, the waitress come over to their table and she asked them, "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

Ishizu looked at the waitress and she then said, "I think that I'd like the lasagna please."

The waitress looked at Seto and he said, "I'll have the same thing that my lovely lady is having, and we'd like you best bottle of champagne."

Seto then asked Ishizu if she like to dance and so they went over to where the others were dancing and he took her into his arms and as they moved across the floor, she didn't want this evening to end.

The song ended and Seto escorted her back to the table and as he held her chair, Ishizu sat down and then the waitress came back to the table with their champagne and she poured them each a glass. Then she went back to the kitchen to check on their orders.

They enjoyed their meal and when they were done, the waitress asked, "Would either of you like some dessert?"

Ishizu said, "No thank you."

Seto then asked for the check and as he placed his credit card on the table, the waitress went to get the receipt. As Seto signed the slip, he stood up, went over, and held Ishizu's chair as she stood up and then they walked outside and Seto handed the Valet the ticket.

They stood there waiting for the car to be brought around, Seto put his arm around her waist and he said, "I love you, and can hardly wait till we get married."

She turned around and put her arms around him, she looked up at him, and she told him, "I love you too, and I'm counting the days till I become Mrs. Ishizu Kaiba."

Seto drove her home and as he walked her to the front door, he kissed her and it was hard for him to let go of her. She held onto him and returned his kiss and as he lifted his head he said, "I think that I'd better leave now, I'm so tempted to take you right here right now."

She felt the same as he did and when he gently kissed her again, she took out her key and opened the door and as she went inside and closed it, she wanted to open it and run outside and tell him to take her away and make love to her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

When Ishizu got inside, she found a note from her brother saying that he had gone over to Victoria's and that he would be home late. She went to the living room, she dialed the Manor, and when Roland answered, she asked to speak to Helga.

Helga's voice came on the line and she said, "What can I do for you."

Ishizu told her, "Victoria is having a party to welcome Rebecca and her Grandfather back to Domino and she wanted to know if Mokuba would attend?"

Helga smiled as she heard what Ishizu said and she told her, "You tell Victoria that I think it's a wonderful idea and that all of us will be there and that I know that Mokuba will enjoy seeing her again."

Ishizu then told her, "She's going to have the party this week-end and I'll call and let you know the time. I want to thank all of you for being so kind to her and Rebecca it means so much to Odeon that all of you accept Victoria."

Helga had tears in her eyes as Ishizu thanked her, and she told her, "Listen, we love you and your brother and we are glad to have met the woman who stole his heart."

They talked for a little while longer, and then Helga said, "Seto just walked in, so I'll let you go and you can tell him tomorrow yourself about this party."

Ishizu thanked her again and she said goodnight, hung up, and went to her room to get ready for bed.

Odeon came in later and he was trying to be quiet but he the more he tried to be quiet the more noise he was making. Ishizu came out of her room and nearly fell down laughing as she watched her brother try to walk down the hall and she could tell that he had been drinking a little and she said, "You didn't drive home in this condition did you?"

He nearly fell down when she said that because she scared the hell out of him and when he was able to regain his composure he quietly said, "No sister, I didn't. Victoria drove me home. My car is still at her house and in the morning I'm going to walk over and get it."

Ishizu took pity on him and she helped him to his room and as she opened his bedroom door and he went in, he flopped onto the bed and was snoring before she could say goodnight. She laughed as she closed his door and went back to her bedroom and she went back to sleep, and she dreamed of her and Seto.

In the morning Ishizu got up and she went to her brother's room and knocked on the door and she heard Odeon moan, "Go away."

Laughing she opened his door and he still had on the clothes he wore last night. She walked over to the window and opened the drapes and as the sun hit him in the face, he nearly fell off the bed trying to get away from the glare. "You love this don't you?" He said.

Ishizu went over to the bed and she said, "You need to get up and get ready, we have a meeting with the Curator of the Museum and we can't be late. Go take a shower and change and I'll have some hot coffee waiting in the kitchen."

He groaned as he sat up and as he held his head in his head, he said, "I can't wait till you get drunk and then I'll get my revenge for what you're doing to me."

She laughed as she left his room and walked to the kitchen and got the coffee brewing and as she sat down at the table the phone rang, and as she answered it she heard Victoria' voice and she said, "Is he alright?"

Ishizu laughed as she told Victoria, "I think that maybe he will be by the time this day is over. What was he drinking for?"

Victoria giggled as she said, "He asked me to marry him, and I told him that I would, but we're not going to get married for at least another year."

Ishizu jumped up and shouted, "Alright!" Victoria laughed and then Ishizu heard, "Can you please not shout." Odeon stood there leaning against the door jam and he looked like hell. Ishizu handed him the phone and she said, "It's your bride to be."

Odeon put the receiver up to his ear and he softly said, "Good morning."

Victoria took pity on him and she just said, "Good morning to you too, how are you doing this morning?"

Odeon then said, "I'll be just fine if my sister would take pity on me and not make all this racket, but I guess she's enjoying herself to much."

Victoria then said, "Drink some coffee and go to your meeting and I'll talk to you later, and I love you."

He smiled as she said that and he said, "I love you too and I'll talk to you later."

He then sat down at the table and drank the coffee and as he looked across the table at his sister, he grinned as he said, "Alright I guess I set myself up for this, but please could you try to be a little quieter?"

Ishizu smiled at him and then she said, "Alright, I'll be good. And congratulations on your engagement to Victoria."

Ishizu drove them to the Museum and as they walked into the Curator's Office, they both noticed that something was different, and as the Curator came in he smiled at them and then he said, "I've been offered a better position by another Museum and I'm going to take the offer. Odeon I am making you the new Curator and I know that you will do what ever you need to make this a better Museum.

He then turned to Ishizu and he said, "I really love what you've done to the new exhibit and I've signed the documents that you'll need to expand the exhibit if you feel you'll need to."

Ishizu thanked him for what he was doing and how he was letting her create the new exhibit, the way she knew it should be.

When the Curator finished talking he then said, "I'll be leaving by the end of the week and then Odeon can move into his new Office."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...The Party is really for Seto and Ishizu...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

Today is the day of the Welcome Home Party that Victoria is throwing for Rebecca and her grandfather. Everyone was told to be at Victoria's by nine o'clock that morning, but Ishizu her brother Odeon and Seto and his family were asked to be there by eleven o'clock.

Roland called and spoke to Odeon and told him, "Why don't you and your sister ride with us to the party." Odeon thanked him, so now Ishizu and Odeon are waiting for the limo to arrive, and then they will all arrive at Victoria's at the same time. (_Odeon, Roland and Helga knew the real reason for the party, but they didn't say a word.)_

Victoria let everyone know that today was going to be a grand party but she never told any of them what the party was really for, she had said that it was to welcome Rebecca and her grandfather back to Domino, but she had always planned to have a big blow out for Seto and Ishizu.

When everyone finally arrived, Victoria stood up in front of everyone and she said, "Now when Seto and Ishizu gets here, I want everyone to stand up and cheer, this party is to help celebrate their last days as of being single and to help celebrate their upcoming marriage."

Everyone sat down and waited. Roland pulled the limo into the driveway of the Ishtar residence and he accidentally honked the horn letting Victoria know that they had arrived.

When they heard the horn, Victoria said, "Everyone get ready."

The door opened and in walked Odeon, Roland, Helga, Mokuba followed by Seto and Ishizu. When they came into the living room, everyone jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Both Seto and Ishizu jumped and then tears filled her eyes as she saw the banner over the fireplace and it read, "CELEBRATING YOUR FREEMDOM AND THE COMING OF YOU LIFE AS A MARRIED COUPLE."

Then everyone came up to them, they shook Seto's hand and kissed Ishizu's cheek and they all told them that they wished them many years of happiness.

Victoria turned on the stereo and as the music played everyone mingled, talked, and shared their thoughts as to what made a great marriage, and both Seto and Ishizu smiled and thanked each one of them.

Mildred, Victoria's cook came into the room and she said, "Lunch is served."

So everyone filed into the dining room and as they were all seated around the table, Rebecca said grace, "Bless this great meal we are about to receive and bless our new friends and family. Amen."

Everyone enjoyed the food they ate, everyone all talked to each other and Rebecca turned to Mokuba, and she asked him, "After lunch do you want to go for a walk in the garden, it's very beautiful."

Mokuba didn't know what to say at first, but then he just shrugged his shoulders and he said, "Alright."

Helga watched what was going on between her youngest son and Rebecca and she had to hide the smile as she saw how flustered he got when the young lady talked to him.

Seto looked over at Mokuba and he couldn't believe that his brother was actually talking to a girl and as he was about to say something, Ishizu touched his arm and when he looked her way the look she gave him stopped any remark from being said.

When lunch was done, Mildred cleared off the table and then Victoria said, "Why don't we all go to the living room and we can have our coffee there and after while if anyone wants some, Mildred can serve dessert."

When the adults sat down and Mildred served the coffee, Rebecca and Mokuba walked outside and it was a beautiful day, the birds were singing and the smell of the blooming flowers filled the air.

They walked around and didn't saying anything, then they came to a bench and Rebecca sat down and Mokuba sat next to her.

Rebecca turned to Mokuba and she was a little to close and her lips brushed his and they both were startled, and they jumped apart.

Mokuba stood up and he said, "Why did you go and do that?"

Rebecca had tears in her eyes as she said, "I didn't do that on purpose it was an accident."

When Mokuba saw the tears he felt bad accusing her of kissing him on purpose, he sat back down beside her, and he put his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. You startled me that's all."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you for not being really angry, I guess we were sitting to close and when I moved well our lips touched."

They both started laughing and soon the incident was forgotten and they got up and walked around for a little while longer and they went back inside.

Seto and Ishizu were having a good time talking to friends and their families, then Victoria stood up, and she said, "I have another surprise for our soon to be married couple."

She got up and walked to the other side of the room and when she got to the big desk in the corner she opened one of the drawers and took out two manila envelopes and she brought it back and she handed one to Ishizu and handed the other one to Seto.

They sat there holding the envelopes, then Seto opened his first, and there was a piece of paper and it read, "You are here invited to attend a very special party at the Ishtar home tomorrow evening."

Seto looked at Odeon, the look on his face caused Odeon to start laughing, and then Roland joined him. Roland walked over to his son and he whispered in Seto's ear, "It's a bachelor party son." Seto turned beet red and that caused the two men to laugh all the harder.

Now Ishizu opened her envelope and inside she too found a piece of paper and hers said, "You are invited to attend a very special party tomorrow night at Victoria's home."

Ishizu stared at the paper and then Helga walked over and she whispered into Ishizu's ear, "Honey, it's a bachelorette party to help you celebrate you being a single woman one last time."

Ishizu like Seto did, she turned beet red and Helga and Victoria both smiled at her. Rebecca then looked at her Aunt and she said, "Does this mean that Mokuba and I get to go to the party's too?"

The adults all looked at each other and then Helga said, "I think that it would be a better idea if you both come and stay with me at the Manor, the parties are for the adults and I think that until you're both older it would be better not to be exposed to adult things."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up.. Planning the Wedding...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Six

At Victoria's House:

Victoria opened her door and there was Mai and Tea. They came with their husbands, Joey and Tristan when Victoria called and told them about the parties that was being held for both Seto and Ishizu.

As they came in, Mai said, "It's so nice of you and Odeon for doing this for Ishizu and Seto. I know that Seto will surely be surprised when he see's Joey and Tristan at his party."

As they helped Victoria get her home ready for the party, Tea and Mai both helped blow up the balloons and then they put together the prizes for the games that Victoria was going to have.

It was about time for the other women to start showing up and as Vict0ria answered, the door there was Penny and Debbie and as they came in, Victoria introduced them to Mai and Tea. Victoria looked at her watch and she said, "Ishizu is going to be coming soon, so let's get things ready."

It was twenty minutes before Ishizu was suppose to arrive at Victoria's when there was a knock on the door and when Ishizu opened it, there stood Helga and she said, "Roland talked me into letting Lisa the daughter of our maid watch Mokuba and Rebecca so that I could come to the party." Ishizu was so happy to see Helga, they got into the car, and Helga drove to Victoria's.

When there was a knock on the door, Victoria opened it, there stood Helga and Ishizu and she smiled and hugged both of them and then she said, "Ishizu welcome to your bachelorette party."

As they walked into the living room, Helga was surprised to see Mai and Tea and tears ran down her face as they all hugged each other. Helga then said, "Ishizu I want you to meet Mai Wheeler and Tea Taylor."

Ishizu smiled, as she asked them, "Isn't your husbands Joey and Tristan?"

Both Mai and Tea shook their heads yes and then Mai said, "I can see why Seto is in love with you, you are so very beautiful and I'm glad to finally meet the woman who brought that man down to earth."

Tea laughed and then she said, "I'm glad to meet you too and Seto is one lucky man to have found his heart and soul."

Ishizu looked at Helga and she asked, "Why did Henrietta and now Tea say that Seto has found his heart and soul?"

Helga smiled at her and then she said, "It all started with Roland when he asked me to marry him, and when Henrietta met me she said that I was his heart and soul and that means that we are now and forever meant to be together."

Then there was another knock at the door and when Victoria answered it, there stood Henrietta and she said, "Am I late?"

Victoria laughed, as she said, "No you are right on time."

So now as Victoria walked back to the living room, she said, "Alright, lets get this party going."

They played games, and the ones who won got nice door prizes. Laughter rang through the house and sometimes they even laughed until they were nearly in tears. Then it was time for the presents and as Ishizu sat on the couch, Victoria gave her the first of many gifts.

The first gift that Ishizu opened was from Mai, it was some massaging oils, and some of them were even flavored. When Ishizu showed everyone what she got they all laughed when she turned red and she was soon laughing too.

Then Tea gave her the gift that she got her. As Ishizu opened it, there inside was a very lacy negligee and as Ishizu held it up, Victoria said, "I bet Seto's going to love that." This made them all start laughing again.

The next gift was from both Penny and Debbie, it was a beautiful white robe and matching slippers, and everyone said, "How beautiful it was."

Helga gave Ishizu her gift, and what Helga did not know was what the gift was, because since she was not going to be able to come, Victoria bought the gift.

As Ishizu opened it, she found two teddy's and one was lacy and red and the other one was also lacy but it was black and there were holes in the intrigue places and as Ishizu picked it up both she and Helga turned beet red and everyone laughed.

Finally, Victoria gave Ishizu her gift and it was in two boxes. The first box had a beautiful nightgown and matching robe, both of them were made of silk, and when Ishizu opened the next box, she found picture and a piece of paper and as she opened it, what she read made her begin to cry and she turned to Victoria and she said, "Thank you and I accept."

Ishizu read the note, "This picture is of your mothers wedding dress and if you'll let me I would love to alter it to fit you so that you can wear this dress on your Wedding Day."

Ishizu thanked everyone for their gifts and as she looked at Victoria she said, "I'd love for you to fix my mother's wedding dress so that I can wear it for my wedding."

Victoria then said, "This isn't all of the party, we have one more thing. Then there was knock at the door and as Victoria answered it, a man came into the room, he was dressed in a Policeman's uniform, he looked at the pad in his hand, and he said, "Is there someone by the name of Ishizu Ishtar here?"

Ishizu stood up and she said, "I'm Ishizu."

Then the man said, "Well I'm here to make sure that you are enjoying your party." Then Victoria pressed the button on the stereo and when the song "Hot Stuff" began playing the man started dancing around the room and then he started taking off his clothes and Mai said, "Hot damn he's a stripper."

The ladies all started chanting, "Take it off." Soon even Ishizu joined them. When the man was in his g-string he said, "Did you enjoy your party?"

Ishizu blushed as she nodded her head and then the man said, "May you and your man have years and years of happiness." Then he picked up his clothes and left the house.

Victoria then said, "Did everyone enjoy this party?"

All the ladies stood up and they all shouted, "We sure did, and thanks for inviting us."

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon was getting everything ready when there was a knock on the door and as he opened it, there stood Joey and Tristan and Joey said, "Is this it party for moneybags?"

Odeon laughed and then he had them come in and as they walked into the living room, they sat down and Odeon said, "How about helping me put the finishing touches to this party."

As they worked, several other men arrived, Odeon introduced them to both Joey, Tristan and soon everything was done, and they were just waiting for Seto and Roland.

Doug one of the men that came, asked Odeon, "Is there going to be a stripper?"

Odeon laughed as he said, "Well I guess you'll have to wait and see." This caused everyone there to start laughing. Then they heard a horn honk and Odeon said, "They're here."

Odeon went to the door and as he opened it, there was Roland and Seto and as they walked into the living room, Seto's eyes filled with tear as he saw them and then he said, "Well if it isn't the mutt and pencil head."

Joey and Tristan both said, "Look if it isn't moneybags, what have you been up to lately."

Everyone stopped talking and they just stood there not knowing what was going to happen, and then Joey laughed aloud and he said, "Congratulations on your marrying Ishizu."

Seto, Joey and Tristan all hugged each other and soon the other men took a deep breathe and soon the party was under way.

Everyone was talking and telling jokes and laughing and then Odeon said, "There's pizza and some beverages in the other room if anyone is hungry."

Just then, as if on cue, Joey's stomach starts rumbling and it caused Seto and Tristan start laughing and Seto said, "Yep, that's Joey for you."

They were all having a great time and then Odeon said, "It's time for Seto to open his gifts, so Seto you sit down there on the couch and we'll give you our gifts."

The first gift that Seto got was from Doug, was some flavored condoms and as Seto opened the box he turned beet red and everyone laughed and he soon joined in.

The next gift was from Stanley and it was a book of off colored jokes to tell your male friends. This really got the men laughing. Now it was time for Seto to open Joey's gift and he was a little apprehensive about what was inside.

As he opened the box, inside he found massaging lotions, lubes of all kinds and flavors and of course, there was a pair of eatable panties. This really caused Seto to turn beet red, but he did laugh as Joey said, "Hell those panties taste really good."

Tristan gave him his gift and inside Seto found a gift certificate to Victoria Secret, and a note that read, "Get your lady something really nice." Seto thanked him after he again blushed as he thought what he wanted to buy Ishizu.

Herman gave Seto his gift, and as Seto opened it, he found a collection of some of Seto's favorite CD's. He thanked Herman for the gift.

Odeon then gave Seto his gift, and as Seto opened the box, he found four g-strings and each one was different. Odeon put a note inside and it said, "On your Wedding night wear the one with the fur on it. It'll keep your wife warm." This nearly brought the house down as the men all started laughing.

Roland was the last one to give his son the present he bought him. As Seto opened the box, inside he found two slips of paper and on them it read, "Redeem these ticket for anywhere you want to go on your honeymoon, and it was signed Mom and Dad."

Seto's eyes filled with tears, he looked around the room, and he said, "Thank all of you for your gifts and for this party."

Odeon then said, "This party isn't over just yet." There was a knock on the door and when he opened it, there stood a woman dressed in an erotic outfit and as she came into the room, Odeon put on the tape she gave him and as the music played the woman belly danced around the room.

And as the music got faster and faster, she came over to where Seto was sitting as he watched her body shimmy and shake, he turned beet red and the woman smiled at him and then the music stopped and she said, "May you and your lady have years and years of happiness." Then she kissed his cheek and she left the house.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Seven Coming Up...The Wedding...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Today is a busy day for everyone. Today they are all getting together to decide what, where, and when the Wedding of Seto and Ishizu is to take place, when it is to be and what the gown that Ishizu is wearing will look like._

Victoria is over at the Ishtar's today so that she can measure Ishizu and see if she has to alter the wedding dress that was her mothers. As Ishizu puts on the dress, memories come flooding back to her, and tears fill her eyes as she remembers Odeon showing her pictures of their mother wearing this dress.

Ishizu was a young girl when their mother died, and well their father could not care less, so when he left to go to Egypt, neither Ishizu nor Odeon give a damn.

As Victoria had Ishizu turn around, she noticed that the dress is a perfect fit and it seems to flow around her feet like she was walking on air. The dress was made from expensive Egyptian linen and it clung to Ishizu's body as if it were made just for her.

The dress was floor length and it had long sleeves that were trimmed with very beautiful lace. The neck of the dress was up to her chin and it too was trimmed in lace, and the bodice was designed to look as if it were sculptured to enhance the woman's breast.

It was an eggshell white and in the back it was done up with very delicate buttons and as Ishizu stood there looking at herself in the mirror she could not believe that it was herself she was looking at.

Victoria said, "This dress is just perfect and you look like an Egyptian Princess in it."

Ishizu blushed when Victoria said that and then Ishizu said, "Thank you for everything that you've done for me and especially for loving my brother."

At the Manor:

Odeon was over talking to both Helga and Roland and he said, "How in the world do I write the invitation for the Wedding?"

Helga smiled at him and then she got up and when she came, back she had a tablet, she began writing, and when she was finished, she showed it to Odeon.

He read it and tears filled his eyes as he read it aloud:

Odeon Sylvester Ishtar

Invites you to attend the Wedding

Of Ishizu Marie Ishtar to Seto Eugene Kaiba

Place: The Ishtar home

Date: The Eleventh of July in the year of 2008

Time: One O'clock in the afternoon

Reception to follow the Wedding

Please R.S.V.P if you are going to attend

Odeon wiped the tears from his face, he looked at Helga, and he said, "Thank you for all you've done not only for me but for Ishizu too."

Helga asked Odeon, "May I make on small request, I was wondering if I could make the menu and the dessert for the reception?"

Odeon smiled as he said, "I'd be honored if you would and thank you for asking."

Roland asked him, "Have you gotten your tux ordered yet?"

The look of total fear showed in Odeon's face as he said, "Hell, I don't even know what size I wear let alone where to go to get one."

Roland laughed and then he said, "Tomorrow I'm talking Seto and Mokuba and the three of us are getting our tuxedos picked out, why don't you come with us."

Odeon sighed and he said, "That would be great."

Helga said, "Now that you've gotten the invitations made up, if you'd like I can take them to my friend in town and have him make up how many you think that you'll need. Have you decided how you what your home decorated for the Wedding?"

Odeon said, "Victoria is going to do that, she has such a great eye for details and I'm so glad that she is helping me with that. Is there anything else that I've forgotten?"

Helga smiled and then she told him, "I can't think of anything right now."

Today was the big day; it was the day that Seto was taking Ishizu as his wife. Everything was in order; the back yard had been converted into another world.

The back yard has been decorated beautifully; a Gazebo covered with White Carnations stands at the other end of the yard where the happy couple would climb the steps at the top was where they will say their vows.

The guests would be sitting in chairs that would be placed so that everyone would be able to witness the exchanges of vows of Seto and Ishizu.

Down the middle of the yard will be a white runner in which Ishizu would walk from the back door right up to the Gazebo and on the runner would be flower petals strewn around.

Upstairs, Victoria is helping Ishizu get ready. As Ishizu puts on her wedding dress, she looks in the mirror and tears fill her eyes as she realizes that today she is going to marry Seto and become his wife.

Downstairs, Odeon is welcoming the guests and as he shows them outside, he wishes that their mother could be here today to witness her daughter marrying the man who is her heart and soul.

The limo carrying the groom and his family pulls up in front of the Ishtar home and as Roland helps his wife out, she is followed by their youngest son and then the grooms gets out. They walk to the door and Odeon smiles as he says, "Well today I'm giving away my only sister, but I'm gaining a brother in exchange."

Now everyone has arrived and Odeon goes to his sister's room and as he knocks on the door, Victoria opens it and she smiles at him. Odeon walks inside and there standing across the room is his sister.

Odeon cannot believe how beautiful she is. Tears fill his eyes as he walks across the room, he stops in front of Ishizu, and he says, "My god, you're beautiful."

Victoria kisses his cheek then she walks downstairs, goes, and stands next to where Ishizu will be standing. Seto is already in position with Mokuba standing beside him as his best man.

Odeon offers Ishizu his arm and they walk downstairs and stop at the back door, then the music begins and he opens the door and he escorts his sister down the aisle to where the man she is going to marry is standing.

Seto is standing a the bottom of the Gazebo waiting for his bride-to- be and then the music starts, the guests stand and there she is, the woman he is going to marry walking towards him looking like an angel in that dress.

As Odeon walks his sister up to where Seto is standing, he puts her hand in his and then the Minister says, "Who give this woman to this man in marriage?"

Odeon proudly says, "I do. " Then he kisses her cheek and he goes and sits down next to Victoria.

Ishizu takes Seto's arm and together they walk up the steps and stop in front of the Minister who says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this man and this woman be joined in holy matrimony. Is there anyone who can think of a reason that these two people should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace?

Today Seto and Ishizu have written their own vows and so I am going to ask Ishizu to read her vows first then Seto will read his.

Ishizu's Vows:

I stand here in beside you and all I know is that if we had not found our way back to each other after that horrible fight, I would be the loneliest woman in the world. You have brought joy and happiness into my life and as a very wise woman once said to me, you are my heart and soul. I Ishizu take you Seto to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Seto's Vows:

As I stand here looking at the woman that I love more then life itself, I realize that if we had not been able to find a way to get back together just how lonely it would be in my life without your beautiful smile to light the darkness. I have always heard my father say that my mom was his heart and soul; well today, I can say that you have always been my heart and soul. I Seto take you Ishizu as my wedded wife to have and to hold until death us do part.

The Minister then said, "May I have the rings please." Victoria and Mokuba gave him the rings and then he said, Ishizu please repeat after me, "I Ishizu give you this ring as a token of my love." Then she placed the ring on Seto's finger.

Then Minister then looked at Seto and he said, "Please repeat after me, I Seto give you this ring as a token of my love." Then he placed the ring on Ishizu's finger, and then the Minister said, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Then the Minister stood there and he said, "Today these two people have joined their lives together, promising to love each other. I now want to introduce you to Seto and Ishizu Kaiba, may you lives be enriched everyday with love and may have many years of happiness together.

Then the guests and family members stood up and started clapping and cheering as Seto offered his new bride his arm and they walked down the steps and along the aisle to go back inside the house where the reception will be held.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Twenty-Eight

As everyone got back inside, they all sat down, Henrietta said, "In the kitchen you'll find a buffet set up and lots of plates and silverware, so please help yourselves to something to eat."

Everyone filed one by one and they all got something to eat. There was roast beef, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and lots of gravy, vegetables and biscuits.

Everyone went back into the living room, sat down, and ate, then just before they got done, Henrietta said, "Save room for the cake."

Everyone nodded that they would and when they were all done, Odeon and Roland rolled the beautiful three tier Wedding Cake out and Seto and Ishizu went and stood beside it. Helga gave Seto the cake and as he held it, Ishizu put her hand on his, and they cut the first piece. As Seto gave Ishizu the first bite, well he kind of smeared it on her nose, and well let us just say that she kind of smeared some on his face, while everyone sat there and laughed at their shenanigans.

When they finally got it wiped off their faces, Helga and Henrietta cut the cake and Rebecca and Mokuba passed it out so that everyone got a piece. When they were done, Helga said, "Now will the happy couple please sit over here, you have presents to open."

They got toasters, can openers, a set of real nice knives, some silverware, dishes, pot and pans, food processor and two crock-pots. They thanked everyone for the gifts, and then Helga said, "It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet."

Ishizu took the bouquet from Henrietta and as she stood with her back to the women, she tossed it and guess who caught it, it was Rebecca. Everyone cheered and laughed at her expression.

Then Roland said, "Seto it's time that you took of your brides garter and toss it to see which man catches it."

Seto bend down in front of Ishizu and he reached up under her dress and blushing he took off the garter and he stood with his back to the men, he flung it backwards and well as they scrambled to see who would catch it, Mokuba was the lucky one.

Both Mokuba and Rebecca looked a what was in their hands and they both tossed them on the floor and they said, NO WAY!"

Everyone in the house nearly fell over laughing as they witnessed what Mokuba and Rebecca did and the looks on their faces well it was priceless.

After everything was cleared away, Roland said, "It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance together."

Seto escorted Ishizu out on to the floor, Helga pushed the button on the stereo, the song started, and they danced around the room:

Shameless by Garth Brooks

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all

And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standing' there  
I go down upon my knees

And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please

You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you

I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose  
Oh, I'm shameless

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this

It's out of my hands

I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go

Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted to you to know

Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know  
Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees... shameless

Soon, the other couples including Mokuba and Rebecca were dancing along with the newlyweds. It was a beautiful end to a beautiful beginning for both Seto and Ishizu……….

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank: alamoon, The Duelist's Heiress, sherabo, Pride is Arrogance, TheFemalePharaoh, Nightcrawlerlover, ruby-knight, Tommy 2.0


End file.
